


Pomiędzy snem a magią

by Kurtowa



Series: Seria deszczowa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Thriller, auror!neville, dosyć mugolsko, kryminał, romans, sporo OC
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtowa/pseuds/Kurtowa
Summary: Neville Longbottom sam już nie wie, czego tak naprawdę od życia oczekuje. Ma dobrą pracę, choć osobiście niezbyt za nią przepada. Jego związek z Hanną Abbott również nie należy do szczególnie udanych. Boi się jednak zmieniać swoją codzienność, gdyż zdążył przywyknąć do tej dziwacznej rutyny. Najważniejsze, że ma pieniądze, a także kobietę u boku, racja?Jego życie ulega jednak diametralnej zmianie, gdy w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zaczynają znikać czarodziejskie dzieci. Neville musi zapomnieć wówczas o dawnych urazach i odnowić stare znajomości.Pojawiają się również kompletnie nowe osoby, które mogą w ogromnym stopniu wpłynąć na jego postrzeganie otaczającego go świata. A już szczególnie pewna specyficzna mugolska kobieta...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass (background), Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (background), Neville Longbottom/OC, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (background)
Series: Seria deszczowa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931584





	1. Chapter 1

  
─────────────

⋆｡˚. 1. cisza przed burzą

─────────────

_We fight every night for something_   
_When the sun sets we're both the same_   
_Half in the shadows_   
_Half burned in flames_   
_We can't go back for nothin'_   
_Take what you need say your goodbyes_   
_I gave you everything_   
_And it's a beautiful crime._

Tamer - _Beautiful Crime_

─────────────

❝To wszystko zdarzyło się mniej więcej naprawdę.❞

─────────────

_Jest na świecie takie miejsce, gdzie sen łączy się z magią. Wiem o tym, gdyż sam w takim miejscu mieszkam. Niektórzy zapewne pomyślą, że jest to kraina magiczna, nierealna, prawie że Prawiek..._   
_Jednak nie. Tym miejscem okazał się brudny, deszczowy Londyn. Mój dom. Jedyne miasto, w którym czuję się dobrze, nawet jeśli za nim nieszczególnie przepadam._   
_To właśnie tutaj czarodzieje i mugole żyją razem, chociaż jeden ze światów nawet nie wie o istnieniu drugiego. Czy to sprawiedliwe? Oczywiście, że nie. Ale o niektórych rzeczach chyba lepiej dla świętego spokoju nie wiedzieć..._

─────────────

  
  
Jesienny deszcz powodował, że wszystkie barwne i przeurocze widoczki rodem z mugolskich tapet na smartfony, stawały się wyłącznie mdłą i odpychającą breją. Liście, które zdążyły już opaść z drzew, walały się po całym parku, wyłącznie niepotrzebnie zasłaniając chodnik wykonany z - i tak w sumie łączącej się kolorystycznie ze wszechobecną szarością - kostki brukowej. Liście te swą konsystencją przypominały (choć mogło się to wydawać porównanie dość abstrakcyjne) zbyt długo maczane w mleku płatki zbożowe. Ta myśl jedynie przypomniała młodemu aurorowi o tym, że w sumie od rana niczego nie jadł. Nie miał czasu. Ochoty zresztą też nie. Obudził się z bólem brzucha i nawet nie potrafił wcisnąć w siebie ani kęsa. Mimo wszystko, wypadało cokolwiek zjeść, dlatego też Neville postanowił wybrać mniejsze zło i w drodze do pracy zamówił sobie coś śmieciowego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze szkodliwości tego typu rozwiązań, jednak to i tak było silniejsze od niego. Chciał być tego dnia choć trochę produktywny, a z pustym żołądkiem na pewno tego nie osiągnie.

Ów posiłku niestety nie udało mu się ze względu na pośpiech dokończyć. No i po co komu praca o tak wczesnej godzinie? Ileż rzeczy mógłby jeszcze zrobić, gdyby nie musiał się tak szybko zjawiać w Biurze Aurorów! Może przynajmniej w końcu by się porządnie wyspał... 

Neville wszedł do zabałaganionego i pełnego walających się po kątach kartek biura. Udało mu się dotrzeć na miejsce przed czasem, przez co nikogo w nim nie zastał. Zresztą, tłumów nigdy się w tym miejscu nie spodziewał. Swoje miejsce pracy dzielił z wyłącznie dwoma innymi aurorami — z czego jeden z nich nie pojawił się się w pracy już przez ponad pół roku. Pewnego dnia zrezygnował i słuch po nim zaginął. Jednak czy kiedykolwiek zjawi się ktoś na zastępstwo? Neville zaczynał w to szczerze wątpić. Ludzie najwidoczniej przestali marzyć o ratowaniu świata przed złem. Cóż, dla spokojnego Longbottoma to również nie było wyśnionym zawodem. Robił to, bo nie miał na siebie innego pomysłu.

Rozejrzał się po gabinecie i sam nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem jest w stanie odnaleźć się w tym pełnym kompletnie niepotrzebnych rzeczy miejscu. Wypadałoby w końcu porządnie posprzątać, aczkolwiek tak się jakoś składało, że nikt nigdy nie miał na to siły. Albo raczej chęci. Bo niby kto chciałby się z własnej woli użerać z cudzym bałaganem?   
Chłopak jednym ruchem różdżki odsunął na bok stertę jeszcze wczoraj niezwykle mu potrzebnych papierów, a potem skierował swój wzrok w stronę wręcz zmarnowanej paprotki stojącej tuż przy jednym z biurek. 

— Ah, no jak można w ten sposób zaniedbać takie biedactwo? — mruknął sam do siebie i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Miał nadzieję, że na ten moment krótkie aguamenti choć trochę poprawi jej nędzną sytuację. Koniecznie będzie musiał wrócić do biura z odpowiednimi przyborami. Miał to zamiar wręcz zapisać sobie w kalendarzu. — Dlaczego wcześniej ciebie nie zauważyłem?

Neville od zawsze wolał rośliny. Były zupełnie inne od ludzi... Prostsze w odczytaniu i o wiele bardziej lojalne. Jeśli okazało się im choć trochę miłości i troski — odwdzięczały się pięknym kwiatem, na który zawsze miło było popatrzeć. A ludzie? Często w zamian ranili. Czy można tak naprawdę kiedykolwiek być pewnym tego, że ktoś zasługuje na dobroć? Zadawał sobie to pytanie zdecydowanie zbyt często i wiedział, że powinien w końcu przestać żyć tego typu refleksjami. Życie było na to zbyt krótkie.

Gdy już zakończył akcję ratunkową, wrócił do biurka i zajął się kończeniem odłożonej przed chwilą końcówki hot doga. Nim jednak Neville zdążył do końca zlizać cieknący mu po nadgarstku keczup, usłyszał głos swojego przyjaciela. Auror wytarł chusteczką pobrudzone sosem usta w i rzucił wzrokiem na wchodzącego do gabinetu rudzielca — Rona Weasleya. 

— No proszę! Czyżbyś znowu postawił na hot doga z rana? Nie sądziłem, że Hanna aż tak źle ciebie karmi! — roześmiał się, nie chcąc się bawić w tradycyjne powitania, a następnie powiesił płaszcz na znajdującym się przy drzwiach wieszaku.

— No proszę, jesteś przed czasem! Już się bałem, że jak zwykle się spóźnisz! — rzucił w odpowiedzi Neville, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. — Nie no, już bez przesady. Po prostu nie byłem dzisiaj głodny, a podobno efektywniej się pracuje, gdy ma się pełny żołądek. Już mniejsza o to, czym jest wypełniony.

— Podejrzewam, że w takim razie mamy kompletnie odmienne definicje śniadania... Ale skoro lubisz od rana faszerować swój organizm jakimiś śmieciami, no to droga wolna.

Neville zaśmiał się, widząc nieco nerwową odpowiedź Rona. Czyżby jego przyjaciel wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą, przez co jak zwykle musiał się do czegokolwiek przyczepić?

— Oj, no nie denerwuj się. Doskonale wiesz, że wewnętrznie naprawdę ci zazdroszczę, że Hermiona robi ci codziennie rano te zdrowe kanapeczki i sałatki. Gdybym miał na to czas, sam bym sobie takie robił! — odparł, kończąc jedzenie, a następnie wstając, by wyrzucić chusteczkę do znajdującego się w rogu pokoju kosza na śmieci.

Ron, słysząc rzucony przez Neville'a komentarz, wyłącznie przewrócił oczami i zajął się sprzątaniem znajdujących się na biurku papierów. Jak zwykle zostawił na nim poprzedniego dnia bałagan, przez co miał z rana jeszcze więcej pracy...  
Zresztą, Weasley nie lubił, gdy ktokolwiek przytaczał temat jego zdrowej diety. Przez to, że przytyło mu się swego czasu kilka kilogramów, musiał zrezygnować ze swoich ulubionych przekąsek, a ze względu na pracę, pragnął czym prędzej wrócić do formy. Nie po to zdawał te wszystkie egzaminy, by teraz zostać zwolnionym przez zbyt wielki brzuch! Żona naprawdę nie dawała mu spokoju i ciągle liczyła zjedzone przez niego kalorie. Cóż, na szczęście nie wiedziała o podjadanych przez niego batonikach, które najczęściej trzymał w szufladzie swojego biurka... Chęci chęciami, jednak Ron naprawdę nie chciał rezygnować z dosłownie\wszystkiego.

Neville, dostrzegając reakcję swojego przyjaciela na drwinę, postanowił zabrać się za pracę. Wiedział, że szkoda marnować czas na głupoty, bo papierów do wypełnienia i poukładania mieli naprawdę sporo...

— Jak myślisz, co będziemy dzisiaj robić? Bo ja mam nadzieję, że w końcu wydarzy się coś ciekawego — mruknął Ron, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób przerwać trwającą kilka minut ciszę, która nagle między nimi nastała. — Mam już serdecznie dość zwykłej papierkowej roboty. Czekam na coś dużego!

Longbottom westchnął głęboko, nie potrafiąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel mógłby powiedzieć coś równie irracjonalnego. Choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Ron bardzo szybko nudzi się rutyną, kompletnie nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

— Nie gadaj tyle, bo jeszcze wykraczesz i naprawdę będziemy musieli być świadkami jakiegoś okrucieństwa. Naprawdę aż tak przeszkadza ci spokój? Wolę podpisywać papiery, niż chodzić po prosektorium.

— Pieprzenie. Po prostu będzie ci głupio spojrzeć na Lauren po tym, jak ostatnio zrzygałeś się na korytarzu.

Neville przypomniał sobie o wspomnianej sytuacji i momentalnie na jego twarz wkradł się szkarłatny rumieniec. Zdążył zapomnieć o tym jakże kompromitującym wydarzeniu, a teraz te emocje powróciły do niego ze zdwojoną siłą, przez co poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Niby była to reakcja naturalna organizmu, gdyż badane ciało wyglądało naprawdę paskudnie, jednak sam fakt, że zachował się jak dopiero co zaczynający naukę medycyny podlotek był dla niego zdecydowanie najgorszy. Przecież był poważnym i pracującym w zawodzie już kilka lat aurorem... A tym bardziej frustrujące było dla Neville'a to, że Ron był wówczas zajęty kończeniem jedzenia swojej kanapki z sałatą i pomidorem...

— Ah, zamknij się. Idę zrobić sobie coś do picia i mam nadzieję, że zmądrzejesz, nim zdążę wrócić — odparł, podnosząc się z biurowego krzesła. 

Miał zamiar zrobić sobie herbatę, dzięki której być może uda mu się nieco rozgrzać. Co prawda najbardziej uwielbiał czarną, mocną kawę, jednak tym razem postanowił wybrać mniejsze zło. Zwłaszcza, że pogoda na zewnątrz nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych i Neville nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, by późną jesienią pić coś innego, niż herbatę — nawet jeśli nie potrafiła uzupełnić jego (dość zresztą wysokiego) dziennego zapotrzebowania na kofeinę.

— Dobra, dobra. Widzę, że zmieniasz temat, no ale niech ci będzie! — roześmiał się Ron, ciesząc się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa w dyskusji.

Longbottom w odpowiedzi wyłącznie przewrócił oczami, a następnie udał się do biurowego kącika kuchennego. Miał serdecznie dość rozmów na temat jego wrażliwego na negatywne emocje żołądka! Chociaż wewnętrznie i tak cieszył się, że Weasley nie wie, ile razy dokładnie Neville przeżył w swoim życiu tego typu chwile słabości...

_Koniec z hot dogami — od dzisiaj będę zabierał do pracy wyłącznie lekkostrawne rzeczy. Koniecznie muszę zacząć robić sobie zdrowe kanapki..._

✧

Chociaż Earl Grey z plasterkiem cytryny nieco poprawił humor młodemu aurorowi, czas i tak niemiłosiernie mu się dłużył. Od kilku dni faktycznie w Londynie nie działo się nic szczególnego, jednak konsekwencją tego było zawalenie żmudną, papierkową robotą, przez którą siedzący nieopodal Ron zaczynał tracić zmysły. Neville starał się jednak nie zwracać uwagi na marudzenie swojego przyjaciela i przymknął na chwilę oczy, delektując się smakiem przygotowanej niedawno herbaty. Nie działo się nic niebezpiecznego lub niepokojącego, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł w końcu odetchnąć z ulgą i zacząć układać swoje życie prywatne. _Ale czyżby to była wyłącznie cisza przed burzą?_

Z chwili refleksji wyrwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Neville otworzył oczy, odłożył kubek z wciąż jeszcze parującym napojem, a następnie machnął różdżką, na chwilę zatrzymując swoje samopiszące pióro. Od razu dostrzegł kolejną znajomą sylwetkę, jednak tym razem był to jego szef — Harry Potter. Zapewne gdyby nie miał z nim przyjacielskich relacji, od razu przeraziłby się i przynajmniej zaczął udawać, że żarliwie nad czymś pracuje, aczkolwiek nie miał teraz ku temu powodu. Zresztą, nic poważnego się nie działo, a on i Ron byli w tym momencie dokumentacją dotyczącą nieco starszych spraw. Trzeba przecież nadrabiać wszelkie zaległości.

— Mam nadzieję, że wam, chłopcy, nie przeszkadzam — rzucił poważnym tonem, od razu lustrując ich wzrokiem. W dłoni trzymał kubek z wciąż jeszcze gorącą kawą, przez co Neville momentalnie poczuł potrzebę sięgnięcia po tego typu napój. _Cholera, czyżbym był aż tak uzależniony?_

— O, hejka, Harry — rzucił Ron, odrywając wzrok od papierów, a następnie odwracając się na swoim fotelu w stronę gościa. — Stało się coś, że tak nagle nas tutaj nachodzisz? Błagam, powiedz, że tak. Mam serdecznie dość ślęczenia nad tymi papierami!

Ron tym bardziej czuł się sielsko w obecności swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że w pracy wypadałoby zachować przynajmniej pozory profesjonalnego zachowania względem przełożonego. 

— Można tak powiedzieć — mruknął, poprawiając swoje okulary. Lata mijały, a Harry Potter ani trochę nie zmieniał swojego stylu. Co prawda powoli zaczynał zapuszczać brodę - co zresztą szło mu stosunkowo opornie - jednak reszta rzeczy pozostała niezmienna. Bo po co zmieniać coś, co przez tyle czasu tak dobrze się sprawdzało? — Ale wydaje mi się, że nie jest to szczególnie przyjemna sprawa.

Neville uniósł nieznacznie brwi, oczekując, aż jego przyjaciel w końcu ostatecznie wyjaśni powód swojego przybycia. _Choć tyle dobrego, że nie dołożył nam niepotrzebnych papierów..._ \- mimowolnie przeszło mu przez myśl. Podejrzewał jednak, że było to stwierdzenie stosunkowo w tej sytuacji nieodpowiednie. Może naprawdę wydarzyło się coś okropnego, a on martwi się o takie głupoty?

Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, a następnie odłożył kubek z kawą na znajdujący się tuż obok stolik, zresztą i tak w większości zajmowany przez purpurowego storczyka przyniesionego pewnego dnia do pracy przez - a jakże - Neville'a.

— Dwa dni temu mieszkającej na obrzeżach Londynu parze mugolaków zaginęło dziecko. Dziewięcioletnia Emily Collins nie wróciła na noc do domu — rzucił, przyglądając się reakcji dwójki aurorów na dopiero co podaną informację. Na ich twarzach malowała się konsternacja, co Harry'ego ani trochę nie zaskoczyło. 

— Ale... O co chodzi? Co tak naprawdę się stało? — rzucił po niedługiej chwili zamyślenia Neville. 

— Z zeznań matki wiem, że dziewczynka bawiła się ze swoimi koleżankami na placu zabaw i jeszcze tego samego dnia słuch po niej zaginął. Starzy mieszkają w mugolskiej dzielnicy, dlatego sprawa od razu trafiła na policję, jednak mają podejrzenia, że to może mieć jakiś związek z ich pochodzeniem — odpowiedział, biorąc w końcu łyk odłożonego przed chwilą gorącego napoju. — Dobrze wiesz, że te neośmierciożercze grupy pojawiają się ostatnio jak grzyby po deszczu...

Słuchał słów Harry'ego, powoli kiwając głową. To prawda, Neville doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności tych, jego zdaniem, okropnych grup. Chociaż Voldemorta już od kilku lat w ogóle nie było, niektórzy czarodzieje wciąż wierzyli, że ich mistrz zjawi się, by podjąć kolejne próby oczyszczenia świata i pozbycia się osób z nieczystą krwią. Jak widać rasizm nie był wyłącznie problemem nieczarodziejskiego świata...

— To faktycznie mogłoby mieć sens. Ale czy mamy w ogóle na ten moment jakieś poszlaki? 

Harry podał Neville'owi dość chudą teczkę, w której znajdywały się wszystkie najpotrzebniejsze informacje dotyczące zaginionej dziewczynki.

— Proszę. Na ten moment mamy niewiele więcej od mugoli. Ale wierzę, że uda wam się wygrzebać coś jeszcze. Aurorom powiedzą na pewno nieco więcej — odparł, a Neville czym prędzej zaczął kartkować dokumenty znajdujące się w teczce. Było ich niewiele, jednak i tak chłopak ucieszył się, że mają cokolwiek. Teraz wystarczyło wyłącznie przyswoić sobie całą sprawę i można było zabierać się za robotę...

Stojący za Nevillem i spoglądający zza jego pleców na dokumenty Ron westchnął głęboko Słysząc ten odgłos widocznego niezadowolenia, dwójka młodych aurorów odwróciła się w jego stronę.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to będzie coś choć trochę ciekawszego. Przecież taką sprawą może się równie dobrze zająć mugolska policja! — zaczął, gdy tylko poczuł na sobie przeszywający go wzrok przyjaciół. — Podejrzewam, że to wszystko jest wywołane nerwami. Wymyślają sobie teorie, chociaż na pewno ich córka nawet nie została porwana, a jedynie wymknęła się ze swoimi znajomymi i gdzieś się zgubiła! 

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co wygadujesz, stary? Też byś tak zareagował, gdyby zaginęła Rose? — zapytał Harry, dalej przyglądając się rudowłosemu. — Schowaj swoje uprzedzenia do kieszeni i zacznij zachowywać się jak dorosły facet!

Od dwóch lat Harry i Ron byli ojcami, co kompletnie odmieniło ich spojrzenia na wiele spraw. Niestety Wesley wciąż miewał chwile, podczas których kompletnie zapominał o ciążących na nim obowiązkach. Rodzicielstwo zaczynało powoli go przestać, a w drodze na świat było już jego drugie dziecko.

Po krótkiej chwili Ron wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i zabrał ze swojego biurka czarno-czerwony kubek, przypominający mu nieustannie o czasach, gdy jeszcze był ogromnym fanem bułgarskiej narodowej drużyny Quidditcha. Co prawda jego zapał po poznaniu Viktora Kruma nieco ostygł, jednak i tak nie potrafił się z tym właśnie naczyniem rozstać.

— Nie wiem, róbcie sobie, co tam tylko chcecie. Idę się odlać, a potem dolać kawy. Jakbym był w przeciągu najbliższych pięciu minut szczególnie potrzebny, wiecie gdzie mnie szukać — mruknął, a następnie wyszedł z biura, o mały włos nie zderzając się na korytarzu z trzymającym w dłoniach dość pokaźną stertę papierów aplikantem. Potem od razu trzasnął drzwiami, pozostawiając Neville'a i Harry'ego w stanie porządnego zdziwienia.

Nieprzyjemną ciszę przerwał jako pierwszy Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi, a także dalej przyglądając się dopiero co zamkniętym drzwiom.

— A ten co dzisiaj taki nieswój? 

Neville w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

— Wydaje mi się, że wstał dzisiaj lewą nogą — mruknął, szybkim łykiem kończąc picie herbaty. Podczas rozmowy zdążyła wystygnąć, przez co kompletnie odechciało mu się nią delektować.

— Oh. Czyli w sumie nic nowego — westchnął Harry, tym razem odwracając wzrok w stronę stojącego z beżową teczką chłopaka. — Ale to nie czas na jego fochy. Ogarnij tego dużego dzieciaka i zabierzcie się za robotę. Musimy znaleźć Emily Collins, nim to wszystko faktycznie okaże się sprawką neośmierciożerców. Jeszcze tego nam teraz brakowało...

Longbottom pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie, a gdy tylko jego szef wyszedł z pomieszczenia, czym prędzej zabrał się za zapełnianie wiszącej na ścianie tablicy korkowej. Nie mieli czasu do stracenia. Byli w kompletnej rozsypce, a z minuty na minutę sytuacja małej Emily mogła się jedynie pogarszać.

_Oby to faktycznie nie była cisza przed burzą..._

_Gdzie się podziewasz, Emily? Rodzice naprawdę się o ciebie martwią..._

✧

[justify]W końcu nadeszła chwila, gdy Neville mógł się nieco zrelaksować i odpocząć po pracy. Od siedzenia nad papierami zaczynały go boleć oczy i plecy, a dodatkowo czuł się jak emeryt. Ale nawet nie miał jeszcze trzydziestu lat! Cóż, przez to podejrzewał, że przed czterdziestką będzie już kompletnym inwalidą i Hanna zacznie się nim zajmować, jakby był jedną nogą w grobie. Miał jednak wewnętrzną nadzieję, że sprawa dotycząca zaginięcia Emily Collins zmusi go do ruchu i aktywności. W końcu musiał odejść zza biurka i porobić coś na świeżym powietrzu - a to już jakiś powód.  
Przez złą pogodę zrezygnował z porannego joggingu i powoli zaczynał dostrzegać tego efekty. Zasiedział się i było mu teraz bardzo, bardzo ciężko powrócić do dawnej sprawności. Na szczęście do Rona było mu jeszcze dosyć daleko...

Nim Neville dotarł do mieszkania Hanny, był przemoknięty do suchej nitki. Nienawidził takiej pogody, a musiał wędrować akurat podczas najgorszej ulewy! Co prawda posiadał licencję na teleportację, jednak dosyć rzadko korzystał z tego środka transportu. W tej kwestii bliżej mu było do zwyczajnego mugola, aniżeli poważnego i dorosłego czarodzieja. Choć był z tym światem bardzo mocno związany, niektóre rzeczy cały czas go przerażały...

Wszedł do niewielkiej kawalerki i momentalnie poczuł w nozdrzach piękny zapach lasagne pomieszany ze specyficznym, aczkolwiek wszechobecnym w całym mieszkaniu zapachem perfum Hanny. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Cieszył się, że najwidoczniej zeszłoroczny prezent gwiazdowy dobrze jej służył.

Mieszkanie co prawda nie należało do najpiękniejszych i największych, jednak biło od niego bardzo przyjemne ciepło. Ściany w pokojach pomalowane były na różne odcienie jasnej żółci (zapewne przez dumę Hanny do bycia byłą Puchonką), a na parapetach i szafkach dostrzec można było przeróżne rośliny (będące mniej lub bardziej udanymi prezentami od Neville'a). 

— Cześć, kochanie — przywitał się z dziewczyną, dał jej szybkiego buziaka w czoło, a następnie podał do rąk zakupione w pobliskim supermarkecie kwiaty. Były to nieco wyblakłe czerwone róże, wciąż jeszcze zapakowane w przezroczysty celofan. — To dla ciebie. Taka mała niespodzianka z mojej strony. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę poprawią ci humor, bo ta pogoda jest naprawdę przygnębiająca!

— Ojej... To urocze, jednak co ja z nimi niby zrobię? Dopiero co wyrzuciłam poprzednie, a ty mi znów przynosisz do domu coś takiego! — westchnęła głęboko, mimo wszystko zabierając od swojego ukochanego kwiaty, a następnie odkładając je na stole znajdującym się w niewielkiej kuchni. 

_Najwidoczniej niektórzy woleli ten oschły oraz nieco specyficzny współczesny romantyzm..[/i], przeszło mu przez myśl. Zachowanie dziewczyny często go zadziwiało, aczkolwiek starał się niepotrzebnie nie marudzić._ No ale przeciwieństwa się przyciągają, racja?[/i]  
Neville naprawdę robił wszystko, by znaleźć cokolwiek optymistycznego w tej sytuacji.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia za nią, a następnie postanowił samemu zająć się przyniesionymi kwiatami. Wyciągnął z jednej z szafek szklany wazon, a następnie nalał do niego wody z kranu. Co prawda mógł to zrobić jednym krótkim zaklęciem, jednak po całym dniu w Ministerstwie chciał choć na chwilę odpocząć od wszechobecnych ułatwień podstawowych życiowych czynności.  
Po chwili poczuł na sobie wzrok zielonkawych oczu Hanny. Spojrzał w stronę opierającej się o framugę drzwi dziewczyny, a następnie uniósł pytająco brew.

— Coś nie tak? — zapytał, zakręcając wodę.

Wzruszyła ramionami, następnie śmiejąc się lekko pod nosem. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, dlaczego ten człowiek jest aż tak oderwany od rzeczywistości. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy zajmował się roślinami...   
Neville zaś od zawsze uważał, że ten perlisty śmiech niezwykle pasował do dosyć delikatnej urody Hanny. Dziewczyna wyglądała jak anioł... nawet jeśli często okazywała się być dość nieczułą diablicą. Właśnie ten dziwaczny kontrast zmuszał młodego aurora do przemyśleń dotyczących prawdziwej natury blondynki. _Z dnia na dzień zaczynam coraz gorzej ją rozumieć..._

— Chyba powinieneś się przebrać. Jesteś cały mokry, a ja nie chciałabym mieć później kałuży w kuchni — zmieniła ton, gdy już porządnie przyjrzała się swojemu chłopakowi. — Już i tak narobiłeś mi dziś roboty, bo musiałam przygotować większą porcję jedzenia.

Neville'a wręcz zatkało. Nie spodziewał się, by jego dziewczyna była w stanie zrobić mu wyrzut o to, że miał ochotę z nią dzisiaj posiedzieć. Szczególnie, że mówił o tym zamiarze nieco wcześniej. A może po prostu się przesłyszał i do jego mózgu dotarła błędna informacja? Postanowił udawać, że Hanna tak naprawdę nie powiedziała niczego. Widział, że ich relacja ostatnimi czasy nie należała do najlepszych, aczkolwiek nie sądził, że efekty ich niedawnych kłótni będą aż tak widoczne.

— Oh... w porządku. Pójdę się przebrać — odparł, a następnie ruszył w stronę sypialni. Chociaż nie mieszkali razem, Neville miał tam schowane kilka ubrań na "czarną godzinę". Czasem zdarzało mu się nocować w mieszkaniu Hanny, dlatego też postanowił, że takie rozwiązanie będzie co najmniej rozsądne. 

Szybko przebrał się w szary, nieco na niego za duży t-shirt, a także spodnie od dresu. Nie odczuwał potrzeby, by ubierać coś bardziej wyszukanego, skoro najbardziej zależało mu na wygodzie, a nie wyglądzie. Po niedługiej chwili oraz jednej podlanej roślinie doniczkowej po drodze( _czy Hanna może przestać zapominać o cyklamenie?_ ) powrócił do kuchni, gdzie dostrzegł swoją dziewczynę zajadającą się swoim posiłkiem. Neville był zaskoczony tym widokiem i odruchowo spojrzał w stronę noszonego przez niego zegarka. Cztery minuty. Dokładnie tyle zajęło mu przebranie się w coś wygodnego, a także podlanie usychającej rośliny. W jego odczuciu nie było to wiele, ale może Hanna zupełnie inaczej postrzega i definiuje czas? Auror nie był już niczego pewny.

Bez słowa usiadł przy stole i nałożył sobie swoją porcję lasagne. Przynajmniej to było w stanie nieco poprawić mu humor. Postarał się jednak w jakikolwiek sposób rozładować to dziwaczne napięcie, które nagle się między nimi pojawiło.

— W końcu dostaliśmy nową sprawę — zaczął, grzebiąc leniwie widelcem w swoim zapiekanym serowo-mięsnym makaronie. — Zaginęła dziewczynka z rodziny mugolaków. Mam nadzieję, że szybko nam to pójdzie. Ron był dzisiaj nie w sosie, ale jestem pewny, że się wyśpi i jutro przyjdzie pełen sił.

— Czyli znowu będziesz się całymi dniami szlajał po jakimś lesie, a o mnie kompletnie zapomnisz? Już kiedyś to przerabialiśmy — mruknęła, biorąc łyk otworzonego przed chwilą czerwonego wina. — Doskonale wiesz, że jestem sceptycznie nastawiona do twojej pracy. Nie pasujesz do niej.

— Hanna, nie mów tak... Im szybciej znajdziemy to dziecko, tym lepiej. Nie wydaje mi się, by to było dla nas aż tak problematyczne. Szczególnie, że tyle lat udało nam się wytrzymać... Wiem, że być może jestem na to wszystko zbyt wrażliwy, jednak naprawdę staram się, by wszystko było w porządku — mruknął, nalewając sobie nieco alkoholu do stojącego przy talerzu kieliszka do wina. _Czy do lasagne nie byłoby lepsze białe?_ Przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Ah, a zresztą, do diabła z tym. To nie jest ważne._ — Nie chciałabyś, by jacyś doświadczeni aurorzy szukali naszego dziecka, gdybyśmy, nie daj Merlinie, byli w podobnej sytuacji?

Blondynka mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem i spojrzała z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy w stronę siedzącego naprzeciw chłopaka. 

— Neville, my nie mamy dzieci i nawet nie chcę o nich myśleć. Taka sytuacja nigdy się u nas nie wydarzy — odparła, biorąc dosyć spory łyk wina. — Już to przecież tyle razy przerabialiśmy! Wolałabym zaadoptować kota i spokojnie rozwijać się w pracy. Naprawdę tak ciężko ci przyjąć do wiadomości? Też powinieneś znaleźć sobie jakieś satysfakcjonujące zajęcie, byś później nie żałował zmarnowanego czasu.

— Mhm... W porządku, przemyślę to — westchnął, choć tego typu życie ani trochę nie wydawało mu się atrakcyjne. Zaczynając od tego, że sukces zawodowy nie był dla niego szczególnie ważny, a kończąc na tym, że był ogromnym psiarzem. O tym wolał jednak głośno nie mówić, bo Hana zdążyła się porządnie napalić na przygarnięcie jakiegoś wielkiego, szarego kota. Podobno rasowego, jednak Neville kompletnie się na tych rzeczach nie znał. — A jak tam twój dzień? Działo się coś ciekawego?

Dziewczyna od razu rozpoczęła opowiadać o najciekawszych sytuacjach, które wydarzyły się tego dnia w Szpitalu Świętego Munga. Starał się udawać zainteresowanego, jednak po krótkiej chwili po prostu zajął się spożywaniem lasagne, raz na jakiś czas kiwając głową, imitując jakiekolwiek zaciekawienie. W jego głowie i tak pojawiały się wyłącznie myśli dotyczącego tego, w którą stronę zmierza ich związek.

I wszystko wskazywało na to, że zmierzał ku powolnemu rozpadowi...[/justify]

[center]✧[/center]

[justify]Neville nawet nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem to wszystko tak prędko przeniosło się do sypialni. Czerwone wino niewątpliwie zaczęło na nich działać, przez co atmosfera prędko stała się dosyć gorąca. Już nawet zdążyli zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnej i pełnej obłudy rozmowie, którą odbyli przy posiłku. Jednak z każdym kolejnym opróżnianym kieliszkiem, wszystko zaczęło schodzić na nieco bardziej zbereźne tematy. 

Alkohol naprawdę zbliża do siebie ludzi — nawet jeśli oznaczało to trwanie w dość toksycznej relacji...

Młody auror na chwilę odzyskał świadomość i postanowił spojrzeć na obecną sytuację z trzeźwego punktu widzenia. Nie udało mu się to jednak, bowiem pierwszym, co zobaczył, były piersi dziewczyny. Siedzącej mu na kolanach. Zresztą, kompletnie nago.  
Mimowolnie westchnął i powrócił do namiętnych, pełnych pasji pocałunków, oczywiście wciąż będąc w stanie nietrzeźwości.

_Cóż poradzić na to, że jestem wyłącznie prostym mężczyzną?_

✧

Gdy było już po wszystkim, a emocje zdążyły nieco opaść, Neville leżał na łóżku i palił papierosa. Spoglądał również na znajdującą się tuż obok niego Hannę i posłał jej lekki uśmiech. Czuł się w tym momencie naprawdę spełniony.

— Byłaś naprawdę świetna.

— Mhm... wiem. Ty też nawet niezły — mruknęła, sięgając po leżący na podłodze szary t-shirt. Neville nawet nie pamiętał, że go tam rzucił. Dziewczyna założyła na siebie nieco pogniecioną koszulkę, a następnie praktycznie od razu podniosła się z łóżka. — Idę wziąć prysznic. Nie mam zamiaru śmierdzieć jutro w szpitalu zaschniętym potem.

Chłopak jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i wzrokiem odprowadził idącą w stronę drzwi Hannę. Sypialnia nie należała do największych, przez co nie była to podróż daleka. Cóż, teraz miał przynajmniej chwilę na rozważania dotyczące całego dnia. O wiele lepiej mu się myślało, gdy nikt go nie rozpraszał. Zwłaszcza wyglądająca jak anioł dziewczyna z iście diabelskim wnętrzem...

Przymknął oczy, a po chwili usłyszał odgłos wody lecącej pod prysznicem wody. Zaciągnął się, a potem zaczął sobie wszystko układać. Wciąż był nieco zmroczony wypitym podczas obiadu winem, jednak niedawno igraszki z Hanną nieco go otrzeźwiły. Nie wypił przecież aż tak dużo, by w pełni stracić świadomość. Zwłaszcza, że miał teraz na głowie sprawę zaginionej dziewczynki, a także mógł się w każdej chwili okazać potrzebny. Bycie aurorem to nie bułka z masłem.

Różnie ciężkie było też trwanie w związku, który z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej ranił. Bo co tak naprawdę łączyło Neville'a i Hannę? Seks i kilka przyjemnych wspomnień ze szkoły, gdy obydwoje byli jedynie nieśmiałymi i dopiero otwierającymi się na świat nastolatkami? To było zdecydowanie za mało. Szczególnie, że wojna naprawdę ich zmieniła, a po bojących się własnego cienia dzieciach nie pozostało praktycznie nic. Czy był sens ciągnąć relację utrzymującą się jedynie ze względu na nostalgię, a także strach przed samotnością? 

— Kuźwa, to wszystko jest zbyt skomplikowane — mruknął do siebie, gasząc papierosa o leżącą na stoliku nocnym szklaną popielniczkę. 

Po chwili odgłos wody ucichł, a z łazienki wyszła Hanna, ponownie ubrana w zabrany wcześniej szary t-shirt. Neville przez ten widok lekko się uśmiechnął. Miał najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na świecie i czuł się ogromnym szczęściarzem. W tym momencie do jego wcześniejszych rozważań doszła myśl, iż być może trwa przy dziewczynie ze względu na jej wygląd. Wiedział, że to płytkie, jednak cóż poradzić na to, że był wyłącznie potrzebującym bliskości wzrokowcem? Wszystko było w tej sytuacji możliwe, nawet jeśli nieco go to smuciło.

Hanna położyła się na łóżku tuż obok Neville'a i zlustrowała go wzrokiem. 

— A ty o czym tak cały czas myślisz? Tylko siedzisz i palisz te fajki, w dodatku nic nie mówiąc. Zaczyna mnie to przerażać — rzuciła, przykrywając się różowo-błękitną kołdrą.

Chłopak powrócił do swoich niedawnych rozważań i zaczął myśleć, które z nich mógłby przedstawić Hannie jako odpowiedź na nurtujące ją pytanie. Podejrzewał, że obawy dotyczące sensu związku nie będą w żaden sposób odpowiednie, a temat jego pracy wyłącznie ją jeszcze bardziej zanudzi. Dlatego też wypowiedział słowa, nad którymi kompletnie przez swój stan podchmielenia nie panował: 

— Zamieszkajmy razem.

Hanna zmarszczyła brwi, a po chwili zaśmiała się krótko i cicho. Był to odgłos przypominający wypuszczenie powietrza nosem.

— Dobranoc, Neville. Jutro trzeba wstać do pracy — odparła, a potem odwróciła się do niego plecami i zgasiła lampkę nocną. 

Nawet nie wiedział, czy wypadało na to cokolwiek odpowiadać. Rzucił jedynie wzrokiem na powoli zasypiającą Hannę i skarcił się w myślach za bycie tak bezmyślnym masochistą.

✧

Telefon zadzwonił przed czwartą. 

Neville niechętnie dotknął dłonią leżącego tuż obok popielniczki mugolskiego smartfona i zmrużonymi oczami odczytał, że dzwoni do niego Ron.

 _Czego on może o tej godzinie ode mnie chcieć?_

Przesunął palcem w prawą stronę i odebrał połączenie.

— Słucham? — mruknął sennym głosem, mimo wszystko powoli wstając z łóżka i ruszając boso w stronę kuchni. Naprawdę nie chciał budzić spokojnie drzemiącej Hanny.

— Stary, znaleźli Emily. Na szczęście żywą. 

Neville był naprawdę zdziwiony, że ta sprawa nie trwała nawet jednego dnia. Czyżby to był powrót do nudnej, papierkowej roboty? W głosie Rona odczytał jednak ton, który wcale na to nie wskazywał.

— I? Coś więcej? 

— Po prostu przyjdź. Nawet nie wiem, jak mam ci to opisać. Wyślę ci adres.

— W porządku. Czekaj na mnie — odparł, a następnie zakończył połączenie. _Dlaczego Ron w ogóle wybrał ten sposób komunikacji? Czy Hermiona naprawdę przekonała go do korzystania z mugolskiej technologii?_

Nim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na te pytania, otrzymał adres. Nie było to co prawda daleko od mieszkania Hanny, jednak i tak będzie musiał się teleportować. Nienawidził tego robić, jednak skoro praca tego od niego wymagała... Był w stanie się poświęcić. Szczególnie, że od Rona nie dowiedział się niczego szczególnego i teraz zjadała go ciekawość.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Powoli dochodziła czwarta. _Mogło być gorzej_. Westchnął i nastawił wodę na kawę. W międzyczasie postanowił wziąć szybki, orzeźwiający prysznic, a także się ubrać.   
Hanna miała jeszcze godzinę snu, dlatego postanowił robić wszystko tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe. Nie chciał, by znowu niepotrzebnie denerwowała się ze względu na jego pracę...

Ale koniecznie musiał dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się z Emily Collins.

✧

Gdy wyszedł z mieszkania, było kilka minut po czwartej. Słońce niezwykle wolno wychylało się zza horyzontu, witając nowy, jesienny dzień. Nawet jeśli wokół wciąż było ciemno i nieco mokro (całą noc bowiem lało jak z cebra), Neville wierzył, że wraz z tym słońcem wschodzi nowa nadzieja. Nadzieja na lepsze jutro i rozwiązanie wszystkich problemów. Naprawdę potrzebował takiego słońca. Już. Teraz. Na zawsze.


	2. ⋆｡˚. 2. ❝zdarza się❞

**N** a dworze z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz jaśniej, dzięki czemu ostatecznie nie było potrzeby oświetlania sobie drogi przy pomocy _lumos_.

W lasku znajdującym się niedaleko domu Collinsów unosiła się mgła, a Neville czuł, jak jego buty moczy znajdująca się na trawie poranna rosa.   
Chociaż nie było przymrozka, pogoda i tak nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, co nieco smuciło chłopaka. O wiele przyjemniejsza wydawała mu się ciepła wiosna lub upalne lato. A już szczególnie wtedy, gdy musiał z samego rana gdziekolwiek iść. A będąc aurorem zdarzało mu się to co najmniej pięć razy w tygodniu. Weekendy szczęśliwie co jakiś czas okazywały się wolne.   
_Dlaczego to całe zaginięcie nie mogło się wydarzyć w lipcu?_ _Przynajmniej nie bałbym się, że zaraz złapię katar..._

Neville zapalił papierosa i ruszył w stronę miejsca odgrodzonego rzucającą się w oczy żółtą taśmą policyjną. Mugole byli szybsi. To właśnie oni jako pierwsi odnaleźli nieprzytomną, leżącą w środku lasu Emily Collins.   
Nie uraziło to jednak jego aurorskiej dumy, gdyż priorytetem było dla niego odnalezienie zaginionej dziewczyny, a to ostatecznie udało się — przynajmniej w teorii — wspólnymi siłami osiągnąć. 

Po dotarciu na miejsce, od razu dostrzegł stojącego jednym z małych drzewek rudzielca.

— Słuchaj, Ron, doskonale wiem, że znalezienie młodej to naprawdę świetna sprawa, jednak czy ta informacja nie mogła poczekać? Dopiero co wstałem z łóżka i wydaje mi się, że nie będę w takim stanie szczególnie pożyteczny...

— Aj, jak zwykle pieprzysz trzy po trzy. Ja jestem na nogach jeszcze dłużej od ciebie! — westchnął z irytacją i wziął łyk kawy z trzymanego przez niego w dłoni papierowego kubeczka. 

Wczesna pora zdecydowanie nie sprzyjała kontaktom międzyludzkim. Szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o dwóch nieustannie niewyspanych aurorów, zaciekle walczących o choć kilka godzin spokoju od pracy.

— No wiem, wiem... Już mniejsza o to. Przepraszam. Chyba dzisiaj to ja wstałem lewą nogą — mruknął, nieco dokładniej przyglądając się miejscu, w którym odnaleziono dziewczynkę. Las jak las, nawet niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał... Neville zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego znalazła się akurat tam.

Emily Collins była drobną szatynką z długimi włosami. Najwidoczniej w ciągu kilku minut udało jej się odzyskać przytomność i teraz klęczała na trawie, okryta różowym, puszystym kocem. Tuż obok siedziała jej matka, tuląca ją do piersi. 

— Kiedy ją odnaleźli? — zapytał po krótkim momencie ciszy, przerywanej wyłącznie odgłosami chodzących po miejscu odnalezienia Emily policjantów. 

— Jakieś... Pół godziny temu? Tak mi się wydaje. Sam dopiero niedawno tutaj przyszedłem. Ale... w sumie i tak zdążyłem już co nieco zobaczyć.

Neville pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, a następnie strzepał popiół z papierosa.  
Cała sprawa wydawała mu się zadziwiająco... prosta. Dziewczynki nie było w domu raptem dwa dni, a dodatkowo udało się ją odnaleźć stosunkowo blisko domu. Czyżby faktycznie po prostu się gdzieś dla żartów zapodziała, ostatecznie wyłącznie strasząc rodziców oraz siebie samą?  
Naprawdę nie wiedział, co miałby o tej sprawie sądzić. W głowie miał mętlik, a niewielka ilość przespanych godzin mu z tym nie pomagała. Choć tyle dobrego, że poprzedniego wieczoru nie przesadził z winem, dzięki czemu nie musiał się teraz męczyć z kacem...

— Ale... co w tym wszystkim takiego niepokojącego? Przecież nie bez przyczyny do mnie wydzwaniałeś.

— Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz jej ciało. 

Neville mimowolnie zmarszczył z brwi, nie rozumiejąc tej dość dziwacznej odpowiedzi. Dlaczego miałby przyglądać się ciału dziewięcioletniej dziewczynki? Zabrzmiało to w jego odczuciu co najmniej odpychająco. Nie był przecież jakimś zboczeńcem!  
Ron dostrzegł zmieszanie na twarzy przyjaciela, dlatego uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i wziął niewielki łyk kawy.

— Ah, nie o to mi chodziło, stary. Ale głodnemu zawsze chleb na myśli... — mruknął, nie potrafiąc ukryć swojego lekkiego rozbawienia. Zaraz jednak powrócił do wcześniejszej powagi, gdyż całokształt sytuacji nie wydawał mu się szczególnie zabawny. — Po prostu... Ma jakieś dziwne znaki. Będą musieli zbadać ją magomedycy, bo to zdecydowanie nie jest sprawa odpowiednia dla mugolskich lekarzy.

— Znaki? Chyba niezbyt to rozumiem, Ron.

— Nie będziemy jej teraz przecież drugi raz rozbierać. Zwłaszcza, że teraz jest w dodatku przytomna. Jeszcze dzisiaj na pewno dostaniemy odpowiednie materiały i wtedy będziesz mógł na spokojnie się temu wszystkiemu przyjrzeć.

Chociaż odpowiedź tak naprawdę ani trochę nie satysfakcjonowała Neville'a, zdecydowanie nie chciał się o tego typu rzeczy wykłócać. Zresztą, nawet nie miał serca, by odciągać przerażoną panią Collins od jej równie zdezorientowanego dziecka tylko po to, by zobaczyć coś, co i tak nie będzie dla niego tajne.   
Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że przy wtulonej w siebie parze stał ktoś jeszcze. Co prawda Emily już się podniosła i nie klęczała na wilgotnej trawie, jednak pani Collins i tak nie miała zamiaru wypuszczać córki ze swych objęć.   
Bała się, że będzie mogła znów gdzieś zniknąć.  
Tym razem być może na zawsze.

Harry, którego po chwili rozpoznał, szybko zamknął notatnik i podszedł do stojących nieopodal aurorów. Neville przywitał go krótkim skinieniem głowy.

— I jak? 

— Beznadziejnie. Niczego nie mamy — odpowiedział z widocznym zmęczeniem i rozczarowaniem w głosie. — Emily ma wyczyszczoną pamięć. Kompletnie niczego z niej nie wyciągniemy. Sama nie wie, co się z nią przez te dwa dni działo.

Ron westchnął głęboko i dopił do końca swoją kawę. Dyskretnie podsunął pusty kubek w stronę Neville'a, by ten mógł wrzucić do niego resztkę papierosa. Nie chciał przecież zanieczyszczać środowiska, nawet jeśli był to wyłącznie mały pet.

— No i co my teraz z tym wszystkim zrobimy? Sprawa niby zakończona, ale mamy jeszcze wiele innych pytań... — mruknął rudowłosy. 

— Aktualnie priorytetem będzie dla nas odkrycie źródeł tych dziwnych znaków, no ale na ten moment nie możemy zrobić jakoś wiele. — westchnął Harry, drapiąc się po coraz bardziej widocznym zaroście. Ale cóż, przynajmniej teraz mugole raczej nie będą wchodzić nam w drogę... Na szczęście. 

Neville miał zadziwiająco ambiwalentny stosunek co do pomocy ze strony osób niemagicznych. Wiedział, że potrafią okazać się naprawdę użyteczne, nawet jeśli posiadały o wiele mniej nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności. Ale jakby nie patrzeć, zdecydowani nadrabiały to rozwojem technologii, która często okazywała się równie potężna, co magia. Postanowił jednak nie wspominać o swoich przemyśleniach, gdyż nawet nie miały one żadnego związku ze sprawą. A w dodatku Ron i Harry do końca dnia patrzyliby na niego wilkiem... Byli tolerancyjni, lecz nienawidzili, gdy ktoś nieupoważniony kręcił im się pod nogami. A mugole niestety często lubili być tam, gdzie ich być nie powinno...

— W porządku. To faktycznie brzmi najsensowniej — odparł, spoglądając na pracujących przy odgrodzonym miejscu policjantów. Teraz to oni prowadzili wywiad z panią Collins oraz Emily. Przez chwilę zdążył dołączyć do nich wysoki brunet. Był to pan Collins, którego Neville poznał przez zdjęcia znajdujące się w przeglądanej przez niego poprzedniego dnia teczce. — Ale masz podejrzenia, kto mógł to zrobić? Neośmierciożercy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i schował dłonie do kieszeni swojego ciemnoszarego płaszcza. 

— Nie mam pojęcia, Nev. Niby są dla nas najbardziej poszukiwaną grupą, ale to o dziwo nie wygląda na ich sprawkę. Chociaż oczywiście mogę się mylić... — westchnął głęboko, ponownie kierując wzrok w stronę zajętej sobą rodziny. Przeszli naprawdę wiele nerwów i zdecydowanie zasługiwali na odpoczynek... Niestety wszystko dopiero przed nimi. 

Aurorowi aż zrobiło się ich przykro.

— Mhm, rozumiem. Teraz i tak musimy poczekać na wyniki badań. W tym momencie nie jesteśmy szczególnie użyteczni. Wszystko zależy od tego, co stwierdzą magomedycy.

Neville zaczął się zastawiać, czy sprawą nie zacznie zajmować się Hanna. Nie wiedział, czy się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy może wręcz przeciwnie.   
Naprawdę nie chciał, by ich życie zawodowe zaczęło się w aż tak ogromnym stopniu łączyć z tym prywatnym, jednak niczego nie mógł na to poradzić. Co prawda nie było to nawet wtrącanie się szczególnie uciążliwe, ponieważ Hanna była uzdrowicielką nie od dziś, no ale Neville i tak wolał, by przy lasagne nie rozmawiać o przypadkach, które oboje znają aż nazbyt dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że mogliby mieć co do tego wszystkiego naprawdę przeróżne poglądy...  
 _Ah, chyba to wszystko za bardzo przeżywam._

— Fakt. Musimy poczekać, aż Collinsowie się uspokoją — rzucił Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni jedną rękę, a następnie poprawiając nią spadające mu z nosa okrągłe okulary. Swój wzrok skierował w stronę Neville'a poprawiającego swój beżowy sweter z golfem. — A ty w międzyczasie idź się napić kawy, bo wyglądasz teraz jak siedem nieszczęść. Krótszy sen ani trochę ci ani trochę nie służy, stary. A przed nami jeszcze sporo roboty...

✧

 **N** eville postanowił posłuchać się swojego przełożonego i wybrał się do pobliskiej kawiarni na szybką kawę , gdyż bez niej był dosłownie bezużyteczny. Co prawda zdawał sobie sprawę z potrzeby ograniczenia kofeiny, jednak to i tak było o wiele silniejsze od niego silniejsze od niego.  
Na szczęście miał Hannę, która nieustannie przypominała mu o uzupełnianiu poziomu magnezu, przez co dawał radę normalnie funkcjonować.

Chłopak wszedł do niewielkiego, a zarazem zadziwiająco przytulnego lokalu i od razu podszedł do lady, by zamówić sobie kawę. Czarną. Gorzką. Najbardziej stawiającą na nogi. Inna na pewno nie byłaby w stanie podnieść go tego chłodnego poranka na nogi.  
Gdy już po chwili otrzymał upragniony napój, ruszył w stronę wolnego stolika. Chciał wypić swoją kawę w spokoju. Zresztą, teraz i tak cała aurorska ekipa czekała na wyniki badań odnalezionej dziewczynki, dlatego Neville podejrzewał, że nikt nie oburzy się, jeśli na dodatkowe pięć minut gdzieś zniknie... 

Spostrzegł jednak, że wybrany przez niego stolik najwidoczniej nie był wolny. Chociaż z daleka nie zwrócił na to uwagi, gdy już dotarł na miejsce z kubkiem czarnej, parującej kawy, zauważył leżącą na nim książkę. Lekko zmarszczył brwi, a następnie odłożył swoje zamówienie i wziął ją do rąk. Czyżby ktoś zapomniał jej zabrać? Chyba wypadałoby poinformować o tym któregoś z pracowników kawiarni... Przed tym postanowił ją jednak nieco przejrzeć. A nuż okazałaby się ciekawą lekturą, po którą sięgnąłby w wolnej chwili? Usiadł przy stoliku i wziął łyk kawy.  
Niestety Neville'owi zdecydowanie brakowało zajęcia po pracy. Co prawda niektóre sprawy były dla niego na tyle wymagające, że pochłaniały zdecydowaną większość jego "wolnych" wieczorów, lecz ostatnimi czasy było stosunkowo spokojnie. Oczywiście nie licząc nietypowego przypadku Emily Collins. Było to jednak wyłącznie odstępstwo od normy i Neville wierzył, że prędko uda im się tę zagadkę rozwiązać.

— Zdarza się.

Neville momentalnie zamarł z książką w dłoni i od razu skierował wzrok w stronę osoby, która wypowiedziała te bardzo przypadkowe zdanie. Przesłyszał się? A może faktycznie ktoś mówił akurat do niego?

— Słucham?

— Zdarza się. To cytat z Vonneguta.

Teraz miał pewność. Stojąca nad nim osoba patrzyła wprost w jego stronę. 

— Przepraszam... ale chyba nie rozumiem... — mruknął, a na jego twarzy zaczęło malować się widoczne skonsternowanie.

Kręconowłosa szatynka roześmiała się, słysząc jego odpowiedź. Ta reakcja jedynie jeszcze bardziej zbiła Neville'a z tropu. _Co też ją tak niby rozbawiło? Bez sensu._  
Ubrana w ogrodniczki oraz żółty sweter dziewczyna wskazała palcem na trzymaną przez niego książkę.

— _Rzeźnia numer pięć._ To książka Kurta Vonneguta. Stamtąd jest ten cytat.

Dopiero teraz postanowił sprawdzić, co też tak naprawdę wziął w dłonie. Przymknął książkę, a jego oczom ukazała się czerwona okładka z narysowaną na niej żółtą czaszką. Przeczytał zapisany nieco niechlujną czcionką tytuł i nagle wszystko stało się dla niego jasne.

— Faktycznie. Nie zauważyłem. Ale to nawet nie jest moja książka — mruknął, a następnie odłożył ją tam, gdzie leżała wcześniej. — Znalazłem ją tutaj przypadkiem. Nie spodziewałem się, że ktoś postanowi ten fakt skomentować... Lubi pani tego autora?

Podejrzewał, że w innej sytuacji nie podchodziłaby z takim entuzjazmem do kogoś zupełnie obcego.

— Ano lubię — odparła, kiwając twierdząco głową. — Tworzy naprawdę ciekawe historie i po kilku przeczytanych książkach stał się moim niewątpliwym literackim faworytem! No ale cóż... Mogę się do pana dosiąść? Chyba, że jest pan z kimś umówiony, to w takim razie nie będę przeszkadzać!

Neville dyskretnie rozejrzał się po kawiarni i dostrzegł, że wszystkie miejsca były zajęte. Nic dziwnego — większość młodych ludzi postanowiło napić się kawy przed pójściem do pracy... A w dodatku miejsca nie było zbyt wiele. _Chyba powinni zainwestować w nieco większy lokal..._

— Nie no, na nikogo nie czekam. Proszę siadać — posłał dziewczynie serdeczny uśmiech, a potem wskazał ruchem głowy na wolne miejsce. — I tak będę się prawdopodobnie zaraz zbierał. Praca czeka... I tak już chyba nadużywam dobroć mojego szefa.

Nieznajoma napiła się przyniesionej ze sobą do stolika kawy. Neville dostrzegł, że był to raczej bardzo mleczny napój z praktycznie zerową zawartością znanej mu kawy.   
Zawsze dziwiło go, że ludzie są najwidoczniej w stanie po czymś takim funkcjonować, jednak miał zamiar trzymać język za zębami i nie komentować gustu tej sympatycznie wyglądającej dziewczyny. Zwłaszcza, że wyglądała na kogoś, kto nawet nie potrzebuje kawy, by mieć rano ogrom energii.

— Oh, no w porządku... A czym się pan zajmuje? Oczywiście jeśli można wiedzieć... — mruknęła, a po krótkiej chwili po prostu się roześmiała. — Najmocniej przepraszam za moją wścibskość, ale teraz pewnie będzie zżerać mnie ciekawość. 

Neville wziął spory łyk ze swojego kubka, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Dziewczyna wydawała mu się zadziwiająco urocza, nawet jeśli znał ją od niecałych pięciu minut. Ważniejszą sprawą okazało się jednak wymyślenie odpowiedniego kłamstwa, które mogłoby usatysfakcjonować tę, najprawdopodobniej, mugolską osobę.  
Neville zawsze miał kłopot z rozmową, jeśli wiedział, że jego rozmówca tak naprawdę nie wie kompletnie niczego o czarodziejskim świecie.

— Jestem... no, zwyczajnym policjantem.

Połowicznie była to prawda. Gdyby tylko odjąć wszelką magię i wątek dotyczący Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii, mógłby się tak nazywać. 

— No proszę, proszę! To w takim razie dosyć ciekawy zawód. 

— A i owszem, nie narzekam — odparł, choć tak naprawdę ponownie było to jedynie połowicznie prawdziwe. — A pani czym się zajmuje? Oczywiście również nie zmuszam do odpowiedzi.

— Ale w sumie odpowiem. Bo co mi szkodzi? — uśmiechnęła się i wzięła niewielki łyk kawy. — Jestem dziennikarką. Piszę artykuły do lokalnej gazety... Najczęściej do rubryki kulturalnej, jednak czasem zdarzy mi się temat nieco innego rodzaju. Wie pan jak to w tym Londynie wygląda... Naprawdę sporo się dzieje.

Na samo wspomnienie o dziennikarstwie, przed oczami Neville'a pojawiła się znienawidzona przez niego Rita Skeeter, która swoimi kłamliwymi artykułami porządnie napsuła mu przez te wszystkie lata krwi... Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że nie każdy był taki jak ona. Chociaż skąd mógł mieć pewność, że siedząca przed nim dziewczyna jest kimś zupełnie innym?

— Cóż... to też dosyć ciekawe, jakby nie patrzeć — odparł, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przyjaźnie - nawet jeśli z tyłu głowy chodziły mu różne myśli dotyczące wścibskich czarodziejskich dziennikarzy, co rusz atakujących go po wojnie. 

Krótkim ruchem dopił kawę, a następnie sprawdził godzinę na znajdującym się na jego nadgarstku zegarku. Westchnął głęboko, dostrzegając, że jego czas przeznaczony na regenerację sił zdążył już minąć. Od razu po tym sięgnął po wiszący na oparciu krzesła płaszcz. Teraz każda minuta była cenna.

— No nic, wypadałoby już wrócić do pracy. Naprawdę miło się rozmawiało, jednak obowiązki mnie niestety wzywają... — mruknął, wstając od stolika. Gdy tylko założył zabrane wcześniej ubranie, ponownie posłał dziewczynie lekki uśmiech. — Sprawdzę sobie w wolnej chwili tego Vonneguta. Koniecznie.

— Mam nadzieję, że to będzie miła lektura! Jakby chciał pan później porozmawiać o wrażeniach, to bardzo często do tej kawiarni przychodzę. Na pewno jeszcze kiedyś na siebie wpadniemy — odparła i zaśmiała się pod nosem. — No, ale w takim razie najprawdopodobniej do usłyszenia, panie policjancie. 

— Tak, najprawdopodobniej to usłyszenia — potwierdził skinieniem głowy, w tym samym momencie zakładając płaszcz. Potem jedynie ruszył do wyjścia, kompletnie zapominając o postanowieniu oddania książki w odpowiednie miejsce. Zdarza się.

Musiał teraz powrócić myślami do kompletnie innego, magicznego świata oraz pewnej nieprzyjemnej sprawy. Zbyt długo udawał zwyczajnego mugola.

✧

— **J** ak pewnie widzicie, to nie są obrażenia, których dziewczynka mogła się nabawić przez nieuważną wędrówkę po lesie. Ktoś zrobił jej to w stu procentach umyślnie. Na pewno przy pomocy zaklęcia, no ale niestety nie jesteśmy w stanie odczytać jakiego.

Neville siedział na blacie swojego biurka i przyglądał się temu, co też pokazywał im stojący na środku gabinetu blondyn.   
Teraz nie dziwiło go, że Ron wezwał go na miejsce odnalezienia Emily tak prędko. To wszystko wyglądało naprawdę niepokojąco. 

— Macie może do mnie na ten moment jakieś pytania? — zapytał uzdrowiciel, spoglądając na znajdujących się w biurze aurorów.

Ręka Rona prędko powędrowała w górę.

— Tak, ja mam — odparł, od razu ją zabierając, a potem krzyżując na piersi razem z drugą. — Naprawdę musimy pracować z tobą pracować, Malfoy? Rzygać mi się chce, gdy muszę oglądać twoją szczurzą mordę. 

Harry w odpowiedzi westchnął głęboko i spiorunował swojego przyjaciela lodowatym spojrzeniem. Jemu również współpraca z dawnym wrogiem się ani trochę nie podobała, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z umiejętności młodego i ambitnego magomedyka. Draco Malfoy był niewątpliwie jednym z lepszych brytyjskich uzdrowicieli i ciężko było temu zaprzeczyć. Choć wszyscy wokół spodziewali się, że wybierze — śladami ojca — pracę w Ministerstwie Magii, chłopak postanowił zająć się czymś kompletnie innym. Za zmianę jego nieprzyjemnego charakteru była odpowiedzialna Astoria, narzeczona Dracona.   
Wiele osób wciąż jednak nie potrafiło wybaczyć mu dawnych nieprzyjemności...  
Longbottom sam nie wiedział, co mógłby o tej sprawie w ogóle myśleć.

— Musimy. Naprawdę nie ogarniam, o co ci w tym momencie chodzi. W tej sytuacji musimy współpracować i przestać strzelać fochy przy byle okazji — burknął zdenerwowany Harry, wciąż przyglądając się marudzącemu rudzielcowi.

— Przecież niczego nie strzelam! Po prostu w ogóle nie trawię tego człowieka!

Neville miał już serdecznie dość ciągłych sprzeczek. Jego zdaniem było po prostu o wiele więcej priorytetowych spraw niż to, z kim trzeba współpracować. Szczególnie teraz, gdy musieli rozwiązać nietypową tajemnicę Emily Collins... Pech jednak chciał, że atmosfera była napięta, co wyłącznie utrudniało wszystkim pracę, a także co rusz psuło humor. _Może to wina tej durnej pogody?_  
Westchnął głęboko i wziął do ręki kilka leżących na blacie tuż obok niego zdjęć. Zaczął się im porządnie przyglądać, starając się odczytać jak najwięcej szczegółów.  
Kark. Dostrzec można było na nim intensywnie bordowy półksiężyc. Ręce. Pełne równie ciemnych szram oraz głębokich zadrapań, po których niewątpliwie zostaną blizny. Lewa dłoń. Symbol przypominający wyglądem szeroko otwarte oko.  
Inne zdjęcia nie przedstawiały niczego szczególnie interesującego. Siniaki i zwyczajne otarcia wydawały się czymś zupełnie normalnym, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziewczynkę odnaleziono samą w lesie.  
Gdy jednak dotarł do ostatniego z przyniesionych przez Draco zdjęć, zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Praktycznie całe przedramię dziewczynki było ozdobione dziwacznymi, kompletnie Neville'owi niezrozumiałymi symbolami. Skojarzyły mu się z runami, jednak nie był w stanie określić, czy to aby na pewno są one. _Cholera, mogłem nieco bardziej uważać na lekcjach..._  
Odwrócił zdjęcie w stronę wciąż sprzeczających się ze sobą mężczyzn, a następnie postanowił zadać pytanie, które Malfoy być może uzna za nieco bardziej sensowne od tego, które wyszło z ust Rona.

— Wiecie, co to znaczy? Bo ja kompletnie nie potrafię czytać run — mruknął, wskazując na znajdujące się na fotografii symbole.

Draco przewrócił oczami, widocznie reagując jeszcze na nieusłyszany przez Neville'a komentarz związany z obecnością blondyna w sprawie, a potem skierował swój wzrok na pokazaną przez Longbottoma rzecz. Wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami.

— Nie mamy pojęcia, co te dziwne znaki mogą oznaczać. Wydaje nam się, że jest to po prostu jakiś kompletnie nowy alfabet — odparł, chowając dłonie do kieszeni swoich czarnych garniturowych spodni. Malfoy zawsze musiał wyglądać elegancko. — No ale lingwistą nie jestem. Powinniście sięgnąć po opinię kogoś, kto się na tym przynajmniej choć trochę zna. Ja w tym momencie jestem bezradny.

— Wow. Malfoy pierwszy raz powiedział coś choć trochę sensownego — zadrwił Ron, parskając krótkim, nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. Harry nawet nie miał ochoty na nowo zaczynać tej sprzeczki, dlatego pozostawił tę zaczepkę bez komentarza. Draco zresztą również. Najwidoczniej taki już był temperament Rona i trzeba było przywyknąć, że wielu nieprzyjemności nigdy młodemu uzdrowicielowi nie wybaczy... Co było w sumie zadziwiająco zrozumiałe, zważając na fakt wyzywania jego żony najgorszymi czarodziejskimi przekleństwami.

Neville zgodził się z tym, co wcześniej powiedział Draco. Zdecydowanie potrzebowali kogoś, kto zna się na rzeczy. Sami raczej nigdy nie rozczytają tych napisów. A nawet jeśli — zajęłoby im to za dużo czasu.  
Po krótszym przemyśleniu młody auror zrozumiał, że prawdopodobnie zna kogoś, kto mógłby okazać się w tej sytuacji pomocny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że owa osoba zgodzi się współpracować z Departamentem Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. 

No, a także tym razem Ron na pewno nie będzie szczególnie marudził. 

✧

**D** ean Thomas otworzył drzwi i gestem dłoni zaprosił swojego przyjaciela do środka. 

Neville'a już od progu zaatakował wielki dalmatyńczyk, którego Dean ostatnimi czasy zaadoptował. Pies zaczął go od razu z każdej strony obwąchiwać, a także lizać po dłoniach.   
Chłopak na całą sytuację zareagował śmiechem, a także próbami pogłaskania nadpobudliwego psa.

— No hej, słodziaku. Już, już, spokojnie! Ja też ciesze się, że cię widzę! 

— Amber, do nogi! Uspokój się! Ah, najmocniej za nią przepraszam! Ma zadziwiającą słabość do nowych osób... Amber, co ja ci mówiłem?!

Młodemu aurorowi jednak ta atencja ze strony zwierzaka ani trochę nie przeszkadzała, dlatego też dalej głaskał go w najlepsze.   
Poczuł w tym momencie nagłą potrzebę posiadania psa. Najlepiej dużego i puchatego, by było się do czego przytulić. Będzie musiał to koniecznie przedyskutować z Hanną, gdy tylko będzie do tego odpowiednia okazja... A nuż uda mu się przekonać ją do zmiany zdania? Może ostatecznie wybierze psa i zapomni o kocie? Neville szczerze w to wierzył... 

Deanowi po dłuższej chwili na szczęście udało się uspokoić niesfornego dalmatyńczyka, którego ostatecznie na czas wizyty zamknął na korytarzu.   
Zaprowadził swojego gościa do niewielkiego salonu, gdzie potem usiadł na kanapie i zaczął pić herbatę ze wzorzystego porcelanowego kubka. Taki sam napój w prawie że identycznym naczyniu dostał również Neville, który był zajęty kartkowaniem dokumentów znajdujących się w teczce. Starał się znaleźć zdjęcie, które w rozmowie przez telefon obiecał pokazać swojemu przyjacielowi.   
Gdy już udało mu się je wyciągnąć, po prostu położył je na stoliku, a następnie sięgnął po kubek z parującym napojem.

Dean założył na nos swoje okulary do czytania i od razu zabrał się za próby rozszyfrowania dziwacznego, pełnego nietypowych symboli języka. Znaki co prawda wydawały mu się znajome, jednak nie potrafił połączyć ich w cokolwiek choć trochę sensownego.

— Musiałbym pogrzebać przy tym nieco dłużej... Wydaje mi się, że dam radę to przetłumaczyć, ale na pewno nie zrobię tego w ciągu pięciu minut — mruknął i podrapał się po swoim kilkudniowym zaroście. — Byliście już z tym u kogoś?

Zadając pytanie, nie oderwał wzroku od trzymanej w dłoni kartki. Walka z runopodobnymi symbolami pochłonęła go na tyle mocno, że tego wieczoru raczej nie zmruży oka. Na szczęście mógł sobie na to pozwolić — pierwsze zajęcia miał dopiero o nieco późniejszej godzinie.

— Nie. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która to widzi. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś nam z tym pomóc... Byłbym z chłopakami bardzo wdzięczny... — mruknął, biorąc łyk herbaty. — Wiem, że lubisz tego typu zagadki. No, jednak jeśli będziesz chciał, oczywiście ci za pracę zapłacimy. Ministerstwo Magii ma fundusze na tego typy wydatki... Doceniamy pomoc osób pośrednich, nawet jeśli większość spraw należy do nieco bardziej tajnych... Ale należy pomagać młodym, utalentowanym nauczycielom języka... Rozumiesz, o co chodzi...

Neville był naprawdę zdesperowany i ogromnie liczył w pomoc ze strony szkolnego przyjaciela.  
Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie postanowił zdobyć nieco mugolskiego wykształcenia. Zwłaszcza, że sam wychowywał się w nieczarodziejskich warunkach.   
Poszedł na studia, gdzie prędko odkrył swój dziwaczny lingwistyczny talent. Miał łeb do języków. Przyswajał je jak nic innego. Nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie dostrzegł tego wcześniej...   
Po studiach postanowił zostać nauczycielem w znajdującej się na obrzeżach Londynu podstawówce. Czuł do tego powołanie i za nic w świecie nie oddałby tej pracy — nawet jeśli często był zmęczony, a ukrywanie magicznych zdolności nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Nie chciał przecież przerazić zatroskanych rodziców.  
Uwielbiał jednak pracę z żądnymi wiedzy dzieciakami, a po każdych zajęciach czuł dumę, że dzięki niemu ktoś młody dowiedział się się czegoś nowego. A nuż również pójdzie w jego językowe ślady?

I Neville niezwykle mu tego spełnienia oraz pasji do wykonywanego zawodu zazdrościł.

— Rozumiem. Jednak niczego od was nie potrzebuję i będę zadowolony, jeśli któregoś wieczoru po prostu postawicie mi ognistą — zaśmiał się pod nosem, ściągając okulary i odkładając zdjęcie. — Z ogromną chęcią pomogę i postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by to rozgryźć. Po prostu potrzebuję więcej czasu... 

— W porządku, umowa stoi. Następny wypad do Hogsmeade na nasz koszt — roześmiał się, a następnie sporym łykiem dopił herbatę do końca. — Zajmuj się tym ile tylko zapragniesz. I tak nie mamy poza tym kompletnie niczego... Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją na prawdopodobne rozwiązanie tej sprawy, Dean. Oczywiście o ile wcześniej nie wydarzy się coś więcej...

— Tak, tak, wiem. O nic się nie martw, stary. Naprawdę cieszę się, że mi to przyniosłeś. Już się bałem, że będę musiał spędzić kolejny wieczór na sprawdzaniu kartkówek... To zdecydowanie najgorsze zajęcie na świecie! 

— Cóż, podejrzewam, że tak własnie jest — odparł i lekko się do swojego przyjaciela uśmiechnął. Po krótkiej chwili jednak już wstał jednak z kanapy i sięgnął po swój płaszcz. — W takim razie ja ci to tutaj zostawiam i z całego serca życzę powodzenia. Ja sam mam przed sobą jeszcze trochę papierkowej roboty... No ale już trudno. Sam sobie przecież zgotowałem taki los, no nie? Nie mogę teraz narzekać.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową i podniósł się z fotela. Skoro jego gość najwidoczniej wybierał się już do wyjścia, miał zamiar przynajmniej go odprowadzić, przedłużając tym samym czas na kontynuację potencjalnej rozmowy.

— Taak, wiadomo — mruknął i również dopił do końca swój napój. — Kiedyś myśleliśmy, że świat stoi przed nami otworem, a teraz toniemy po uszy w papierkowej robocie... Wydaje mi się to nieco smutne. Zwłaszcza, że lata beztroskiej młodości minęły nam głównie na zamartwianiu się o własne życie.

Neville pokiwał głową. Nie dało się ukryć, że Dean miał rację.   
Ile to razy budził się zlany potem, ponieważ śnili mu się śmierciożercy lub Czarny Pan...   
Ile to razy myślał o tych, którzy stracili życia w walce o lepszą przyszłość...   
Ile to razy płakał, bojąc się o siebie i swoich najbliższych...   
Wojna wszystkich niewątpliwie zmieniła. Jednak czy były to zmiany na lepsze?  
Nie wiedział już kompletnie niczego.

— Masz rację. Chyba po prostu mieliśmy przeidealizowane pojęcie dorosłości. Zderzyliśmy się z rzeczywistością i teraz nie możemy się nadziwić, że życie i tak nie jest kolorowe... — westchnął głęboko, a potem nałożył na siebie swój płaszcz. — Ale nieważne. Nie to miało być tematem naszego spotkania.

Gdy tylko oboje wyszli na korytarz, powagę ich rozmowy momentalnie przerwało podejście Amber, widocznie domagającej się atencji ze strony czarodziejów. Neville zaśmiał się pod nosem i ponownie zaczął ją głaskać. Najwięcej radości sprawiało jej drapanie za uchem, dlatego też skupiał się szczególnie na tym miejscu.

— Ah, naprawdę uwielbiam twojego psa.

— A mój pies najwidoczniej uwielbia ciebie — uśmiechnął się, a potem po prostu przyglądał, jak przyjaciel rozpieszcza jego pupila. — Powinieneś sobie takiego sprawić. Widzę, że to wszystko sprawia ci ogromną przyjemność.

— Sprawiłbym, no ale Hanna woli koty! Może kiedyś ją namówię, by zmieniła zdanie... Ewentualnie weźmiemy to i to — odparł, a po chwili zostawił Amber w spokoju. — Nie no, naprawdę będę się już zbierał. Miałem ci tylko przynieść zdjęcie, a chyba się tylko nieźle zasiedziałem!

Dean zaśmiał się pod nosem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Spokojnie. Wpadaj kiedy tylko chcesz. Zawsze miło jest porozmawiać z kimś ze swojego świata. Czasem naprawdę tęsknię za naszymi gryfońskimi wypadami...

— Ja też. Koniecznie musimy do tego wrócić! No, ale to temat na inny dzień. Teraz mamy robotę na głowie i nie ma nawet czasu na tego typu sprawy.

— Jasne. To w takim razie się jeszcze zgadamy. Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu uda mi się rozszyfrować te symbole.

Neville pożegnał Deana, a następnie wyszedł z jego mieszkania.  
Spotkanie z dawnym przyjacielem obudziło w nim dziwaczne uczucie nostalgii i tęsknoty za tym, co niefortunnie przemknęło. Deszczowa pogoda zawsze tak na niego działała. Był wówczas o wiele bardziej emocjonalny i wrażliwy.

 _Ale może jeszcze wszystko się ułoży?_

✧

**W** rócił do mieszkania, gdy na dworze zdążyło zrobić się ciemno. Był na nogach od samego rana i nawet nie miał siły na cokolwiek innego, niż sen. 

Musiał jednak zająć się swoimi roślinami, koniecznie potrzebującymi jego atencji, dlatego po przebraniu się w nieco wygodniejsze ubrania, zabrał się za ich podlewanie. Przynajmniej teraz mógł pobyć nieco sam i pomyśleć o rzeczach kompletnie innych, niż zaginięcie Emily Collins. Miał przecież wolne. Teoretycznie.  
W jego głowie pojawiła się poznana w kawiarni dziewczyna. Nawet nie wiedział jak się nazywa. Zresztą, wiedział o niej w ogóle stosunkowo niewiele. Lubiła kompletnie nieznanego mu mugolskiego pisarza. Była dziennikarką w nieznanej mu mugolskiej gazecie. Dlaczego więc tak nagle pojawiła się w jego myślach?

Przeczyta którąś z książek tego całego Vonneguta. Z czystej ciekawości. Bo co mu szkodzi?

Teraz jednak sięgnął po jedną z publikacji dotyczących magicznych roślin. Pragnął się zrelaksować, a także na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich nurtujących go problemach.  
Hanna przez cały dzień ani razu się do niego nie odezwała. Pewnie była obrażona, że postanowił tak szybko uciec do pracy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, jednak wiedział, że dzięki temu nie zaśnie kompletnie przybity przez ich zadziwiająco chłodną relację. Ale może sam powinien się do niej w jakikolwiek sposób odezwać? 

Nie. Nawet nie miał ochoty na kolejne rozczarowania. Wolny czas zaplanował sobie zupełnie inaczej. Nie chciał spędzić kolejnego wieczoru na piciu wina i uprawianiu — i tak pozbawionego jakiejkolwiek głębi — seksu. Nie satysfakcjonowało go to. Pragnął czegoś więcej. 

Pragnął uczucia. Pragnął szczerej miłości.

A Hanna nie była w stanie mu tego dać.   
Albo to może po prostu on nie potrafił tego od niej przyjąć?

✧

**N** eville nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął na kanapie z książką w dłoni. Zmęczenie pozwoliło mu zagłębiać się w lekturę przez lekko ponad pół godziny. 

Obudził go w środku nocy odgłos powiadomienia na telefonie. Przetarł z niezadowoleniem oczy i postanowił sprawdzić, kto też mógłby się do niego o tej godzinie dobijać.   
Odblokował telefon i zobaczył, że był to SMS od Rona. _Cholera, Hermiona naprawdę nieźle go nauczyła tych wszystkich mugolskich technologii..._

Nie było mu jednak do śmiechu, gdy w końcu odczytał wysłaną mu wiadomość.

— Tylko nie to... — mruknął. — To musi być jakiś pieprzony żart!

Zaginęło kolejne dziecko. Dziesięcioletni chłopiec.   
Neville westchnął nerwowo i szybko wypił ohydną, zimną herbatę leżącą na stoliku od kilku godzin. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że sprawa będzie o wiele bardziej złożona, niż się wszystkim zdawało. Starał się być dobrej myśli, jednak w tej sytuacji wydawało mu się to wręcz niemożliwe.

_To faktycznie była po prostu cisza przed burzą._


	3. ⋆｡˚. 3. żółtodziób

─────────────

_— Więc mówisz, że chciałbyś zostać aurorem, chłopcze? Na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest to ogromna odpowiedzialność._

_Spojrzałem na Kingsleya i kiwnąłem twierdząco głową. Tak naprawdę nie byłem ani trochę przekonany, czy tego wszystkiego w ogóle pragnę. Doskonale jednak wiedziałem, że jest dla mnie przeogromne wyróżnienie i okazja jedna na milion. Nie mogłem tego spieprzyć._   
_No, a w dodatku moja babcia zabiłaby mnie gołymi rękami, gdybym odmówił tej posady. I to samemu Ministrowi Magii! Wolałem się zgodzić. Dla świętego spokoju._

_— Tak, proszę pana. Zostanie aurorem w tak młodym wieku to byłby dla mnie zaszczyt._

_Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie cieszyła mnie ta wizja. Choć po wojnie nabrałem sporo pewności siebie, a także szczerze pragnąłem pomagać Brytyjskiemu Ministerstwu Magii w walce z czarną magią, przebywanie w samym środku akcji nie wydawało mi się szczególnie podniecające. Byłem człowiekiem stosunkowo spokojnym i moje dzienne zapotrzebowanie na adrenalinę nie było zbyt wysokie. Dalej zresztą nie jest._

_— W takim razie bardzo się cieszę, że w ten sposób mogę cię nagrodzić. Zrobiliście dla nas wszystkich naprawdę wiele. Uratowaliście Anglię. Jesteście bohaterami, chłopcy! Ah, i to dodatkowo w tak młodym wieku..._

_Jak na bohatera i nastolatka biorącego udział w wojnie, czułem się zadziwiająco zwyczajnie. Ta atencja nie była mi w żaden sposób potrzebna. Pragnąłem wyłącznie spokoju i ciszy. Dlaczego to było dla nich tak ciężkie do zrozumienia?_   
_Spojrzałem na stojących obok mnie przyjaciół. Harry i Ron wyglądali na o wiele bardziej zadowolonych z podjętej przez Kingsleya decyzji. Szczerze im tego zazdrościłem._

_— Swoim zachowaniem pokazaliście, że naprawdę na to wszystko zasługujecie. Wierzę, że będziecie świetnymi aurorami._

_Gdy otrzymaliśmy od Ministra swoje odznaki i własne biuro, byliśmy wyłącznie zniszczonymi przez wojnę dzieciakami. Naprawdę nie rozumiałem, czym JA sobie na to wszystko zasłużyłem. Po prostu robiłem to, co uważałem za słuszne. Nie sądziłem, że mogłoby zostać to w jakikolwiek sposób dostrzeżone i w tak ogromnym stopniu nagrodzone._   
_Starałem się jednak zbytnio nie marudzić. Robiłem dobrą minę do złej gry. Zresztą, nie chciałem zawieść swojej rodziny. Bo przecież rodzice na pewno byliby ze mnie bardzo dumni... Miałem taką nadzieję. Przecież poszedłem w ich ślady. Na pewno to właśnie o tym najbardziej marzyli._

─────────────

Neville przez zdecydowaną większość nocy nie mógł zmrużyć oka.  
Wiadomość otrzymana od Rona wystarczająco spędziła mu sen z powiek, co spowodowało, że przez co resztę przeznaczonych na odpoczynek godzin wyłącznie kręcił się z boku na bok, rozmyślając nad niespodziewanym rozwojem sprawy. Chociaż próbował kontynuować lekturę książki napisanej przez mało znanego zielarza, nie potrafił się na niej w ogóle skupić. Jego myśli nieustannie wędrowały w stronę Emily Collins oraz — jak się po kilku minutach i dodatkowych SMSach okazało — Kevina Trumana.  
Zasnął nad ranem, jednak dało mu to raptem pół godziny dodatkowego snu. Praca czekała i Neville w tej sytuacji nie mógł wziąć sobie wolnego. Zresztą, w sumie i tak nie potrafiłby się podczas niego zrelaksować. I to było dla niego w tej sytuacji najgorsze.

Co prawda do biura nie śpieszyło mu się ani trochę, jednak przez problemy ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego i choć trochę oczyszczającego umysł zajęcia dotarł do pracy praktycznie godzinę przed czasem. Swój dzień jak zwykle postanowił rozpocząć od ulubionej, czarnej kawy. W tym celu udał się do ministerialnego aneksu kuchennego, gdzie przypadkiem wpadł na Harry'ego, wyciągającego z szafki swój kubek.

— Wyglądasz dziś równie beznadziejnie, co wczoraj — powitał z swojego przyjaciela, a następnie włożył naczynie do ekspresu na kawę.

— Dzięki. Wiem. Ty też w sumie nie wyglądasz najlepiej — mruknął, przetarł dłonią oczy, a następnie zaczął poszukiwania swojego kubka. — Nie spałem całą noc. Ron do mnie napisał i potem jakoś tak już wyszło...

— Mnie też ta informacja zaskoczyła i musiałem od razu się nią z wami podzielić — westchnął głęboko i zabrał napełniony parującym napojem kubek. Od razu wziął z niego spory łyk. — Już się cieszyłem, że to będzie praktycznie koniec naszej pracy... A tu taka nieprzyjemna niespodzianka...

Neville w odpowiedzi również westchnął i zabrał się za robienie sobie kawy. Naprawdę wierzył, że być może ostatecznie będzie miał wolny weekend — który spędzi oczywiście na zajmowaniu się swoimi roślinami, a także być może czytaniu książki niejakiego mugolskiego pisarza — no ale niestety piątkowy poranek kompletnie zepsuł jego mniej lub bardziej ambitne plany. Nawet jeśli znajdą chłopca jeszcze dzisiaj, będzie trzeba go ponownie zbadać, a także przedyskutować to, co wydarzyło się tym razem.  
Oczywiście o ile obydwa zaginięcia były w ogóle ze sobą w jakikolwiek sposób powiązane. A nuż był to wyłącznie niefortunny zbieg okoliczności, a druga sprawa nie będzie miała żadnego związku z czarnomagicznymi aktywnościami?

— Wierzę, że wszystko uda nam się prędko rozwiązać — odparł, wyciągając po krótkiej chwili kubek z ekspresu. — Przeraża mnie fakt, że to dotyczy bezbronnych dzieci... Okropne. Aż na samą myśl przechodzą mnie ciarki!

— A jak Dean? Odzywał się?

— Nie sądzisz, że to byłoby może trochę za wcześnie? Zdjęcia dostał dopiero wczoraj po południu, a dodatkowo ma przecież jeszcze swoje sprawy na głowie!

Harry uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Dobrze, przecież rozumiem, nie musisz mnie aż tak atakować! — odparł z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem. Niewyspany Neville to przewrażliwiony Neville. Potter przez te wszystkie lata zdążył się o tym niejednokrotnie na własnej skórze przekonać. — Po prostu nie chcę, by to trwało jakoś szczególnie długo. I tak jeszcze wieczorem zaniosłem materiały do innych specjalistów. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Longbottom wziął łyk kawy. Od razu poczuł, że jego energia zaczęła się powoli regenerować, a także był teraz — w mniejszym lub większym stopniu — gotowy do trzeźwego i racjonalnego myślenia. Przed nim długi dzień, a nawet nie mógł sobie uciąć krótkiej drzemki, bo cały czas było coś do zrobienia i sprawdzenia... Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się jakoś to wszystko przetrwać.  
 _Gdy już będzie po wszystkim, wezmę Hannę na jakiś romantyczny, spokojny wyjazd... O ile tylko będzie chciała..._

— To dobrze. Nie możemy przecież polegać na wyłącznie jednym źródle, wiadomo — mruknął, opierając się o blat i ponownie rzucając wzrokiem w stronę Harry'ego. — A dzieje się poza tym coś ciekawego? Tak u ciebie? Prywatnie?

Brunet zaśmiał się pod nosem i sprawdził godzinę na zegarku. Jak się okazało — miał na szczęście jeszcze trochę czasu na tego typu ploteczki. Przecież nie samą pracą człowiek żyje...

— W sumie nic szczególnego. Sezon grypowy się zaczął, ale James na szczęście jeszcze jakoś się trzyma. Silny chłopak! Na pewno po tatusiu — na te słowa uśmiechnął się z widoczną dumą. — Ale tego samego nie można powiedzieć o Rose... Ron mnie dziś rano poinformował, że musi z nią zostać, bo mała dostała gorączki, a Hermiona nie mogła zrezygnować z pracy, bo ma ważne spotkanie... A przecież doskonale wiesz, że nie zmusimy upartego Ministra Magii do grzecznego siedzenia w domu.

— Czyli co, mam dzisiaj pracować kompletnie sam? W takiej sytuacji? Świetnie — burknął z niezadowoleniem i ponownie napił się kawy.

— O, a żebyś wiedział, że nie.

— Nie? Co masz na myśli? Przecież ty poza naszą sprawą masz jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy na głowie.

— Fakt. Ale pamiętasz może Jonathana? Znaleźliśmy kogoś na jego miejsce. Praktykanta, który dopiero co zakończył ostatnie egzaminy. Cóż, nadającego się co prawda głównie do papierkowej roboty, ale wierzę, że się jeszcze zdąży się zaaklimatyzować. Podobno jego ojciec był w Brygadzie Uderzeniowej i chciał, by jego synek robił coś więcej...

Neville był w szoku. Nowy pracownik? Naprawdę nie mógł uwierzyć, że to puste od pół roku miejsce nagle będzie przez kogoś zajmowane... To była dla niego totalna abstrakcja!

— Czyli co, mam być dzisiaj jego niańką?

— No, powiedzmy.

— I w dodatku mam się w tym samym czasie zajmować sprawą zaginięcia Kevina Trumana i Emily Collins?

— Owszem.

— I to wszystko tylko dlatego, że Rona nie ma dzisiaj w pracy?

— Bingo.

Longbottom w odpowiedzi westchnął głęboko i postanowił, że chyba jednak rozpocznie pracę przed ustaloną godziną. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że kilka dodatkowych minut pozwoli mu nieco szybciej uporać się z papierkową robotą, a także wprowadzaniem młodego chłopaka w świat aurorów.  
Pożegnał swojego przyjaciela, a następnie szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę biura.  
Czekał go dość ciekawy dzień...

✧

— Na gacie Merlilna!

Neville nie spodziewał się, że nowego pracownika spotka godzinę przed czasem. Wiedział, że nowicjuszom nie wypadało się spóźniać pierwszego dnia pracy, jednak nie sądził, że chłopak będzie od tak długiego czasu siedział w biurze, przygotowując swoje miejsce pracy. Zwłaszcza, że niejednokrotnie przytaczany w aurorskich anegdotkach Jonathan pierwszego dnia spóźnił się ponad czterdzieści minut. A jego poprzednik, Steve, piętnaście.  
Punktualność nigdy nie była najmocniejszą cechą młodych praktykantów.

— To znaczy... Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie spodziewałem się pana o tej porze.

Chociaż Neville doskonale widział, że chłopak był od niego co najmniej kilka lat młodszy, nie zapomniał o zwrotach grzecznościowych. Nigdy nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia niewychowanego chama, zapominającego o podstawowych zasadach kultury osobistej. Ale może robił błąd? Największy respekt zawsze przecież wzbudzały osoby, których się bano...  
Znał to przecież z autopsji. W szkole najbardziej szanował nauczycieli, którzy śnili mu się po nocach jako bohaterowie koszmarów.

— Dzień dobry! Wolałem być nieco wcześniej... by wszystko sobie ładnie poukładać i przygotować...

Dostrzegając zdenerwowanie na twarzy chłopaka, Neville'owi zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Doskonale przecież wiedział, jakie to uczucie, gdy jest się w jakimś miejscu nowym i kompletnie zestresowanym... Miał szczerą nadzieję, że praktykantowi uda się jeszcze przywyknąć. Skoro on dał radę, jemu również na pewno się uda.

— W porządku, rozumiem — odparł, uśmiechając się do niego serdecznie, a następnie wyciągając dłoń. — Neville Longbottom. Będziemy na ten moment razem współpracować.

— John Williams... Mnie również bardzo miło — mruknął, widocznie starając się wyglądać jak najbardziej poważnie. Oczywiście uścisnął jego dłoń, choć nie był to uścisk szczególnie mocny. — To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt, że mogę z panem pracować. Byłem... byłem w pierwszej klasie, gdy to wszystko się działo. W sensie, ta bitwa... Rządy Carrowów... Chciałem dołączyć do Gwardii, ale byłem nieco za młody...

Neville doskonale dostrzegał, że ten dość wysoki szczypior wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć. Ale może bladość była u niego po prostu normalna? Tego jeszcze nie był w stanie określić.  
Jedno było jednak pewne - na typowego aurora mu ani trochę nie wyglądał. Neville miał jednak szczerą nadzieję, że to wyłącznie pozory, a chłopak okaże się być dobrym współpracownikiem. Dzisiaj musiał mu przecież zastąpić posiadającego kilkuletnie doświadczenie Rona.  
Słysząc wzmiankę o bitwie, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Cóż... takie wydarzenie na pewno musiało odcisnąć piętno na psychice tego na pozór sympatycznego chłopaka.

— Rozumiem. No i oczywiście cieszę się, że postanowiłeś wstąpić w nasze szeregi. Wierzę, że prędko uda ci się u nas odnaleźć. Zawsze chętnie służę pomocą.

Na twarzy Johna zaczęła malować się widoczna ulga. Cieszyło go, że być może w tej pracy nie będzie aż tak źle... Chociaż i tak czuł się onieśmielony przez obecność Gryfona, jednego z bliższych przyjaciół słynnego Harry'ego Pottera...  
Co prawda przez prawie cały rok szkolny byli kolegami, jednak sześć lat różnicy to nie było przecież byle co. Jednak jakby nie patrzeć, starszy znajomy z Gryffindoru był dla młodego, przerażonego Puchona idolem.  
Neville jednak nie uważał się za jakikolwiek autorytet. Był przecież wyłącznie zwykłym nastolatkiem urodzonym w nieodpowiednich i niewątpliwie bardzo ciężkich czasach. Nie uważał siebie za kogoś szczególnie godnego naśladowania. Zwłaszcza, że życie miał raczej stosunkowo nudne — nie licząc kilku mniej przyjemnych epizodów.

— Dziękuję, panie Longbottom. To ja... może wrócę do ogarniania swojego biurka — mruknął, poprawiając zbyt duże okulary, a następnie ruszając w stronę swojego miejsca pracy.

— Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że o tej godzinie kogokolwiek tutaj spotkam. Przecież miałeś jeszcze sporo czasu, a i tak postanowiłeś przyjść i zacząć układać te wszystkie swoje papiery. Dlaczego?

Mimo wszystko, sam postanowił już zająć swoje miejsce przy biurku. Sprzątnął z niego niepotrzebne rzeczy krótkim machnięciem różdżki, a potem usiadł i odłożył kubek z powoli stygnącą kawą.  
John przyglądał się mu, a w odpowiedzi wyłącznie wzruszył ramionami.

— Lubię mieć czymś zajęty umysł. Zresztą, praca mnie uspokaja. Gdy jestem skupiony na konkretnym zadaniu, nie przejmuję się otaczającym mnie światem.

Neville mimowolnie zmarszczył z dezorientacją brwi.  
 _Czy on aby na pewno dobrze się czuje? Postanowił zostać aurorem, by się nieco uspokoić? Ciekawy przypadek._ Nie wypowiedział jednak tych słów na głos. Zamiast tego postanowił zmienić nieco temat ich rozmowy.

— Rozumiem, rozumiem... Ale już mniejsza o to. Dzisiaj pracujemy wyłącznie we dwójkę. Ron nie przyjdzie do pracy, bo rozchorowała mu się córka — mruknął, a następnie wziął łyk gorzkawego napoju.

— Oh... No w porządku — odparł z widocznym rozczarowaniem w głosie. Neville uśmiechnął się pod nosem. _Czyżby był zawiedziony, że nie pozna osobiście tego SŁYNNEGO Rona Weasleya? Jeszcze bliższego przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera? Chciałbym mieć na głowie takie problemy..._ — Mam nadzieję, że szybko do nas wróci. W sensie... w trójkę na pewno pracuje się o wiele lepiej.

— Cóż, masz poniekąd rację, John. Ale to oczywiście zależy do wykonywanego zadania i... — mówiąc to, dostrzegł leżącą na biurku teczkę. Była na niej przyczepiona niebieska karteczka samoprzylepna. — ...innych czynników...

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział jakby pod nosem. Miał nadzieję, że John nie będzie go wypytywał o to, co powiedział, gdyż teraz był zajęty czytaniem krótkiej notatki znajdującej się na kartce.

„Przyjrzyjcie się temu. Może to w jakiś sposób pomoże rozwiązać sprawę. Ja nie mam czasu, by to wszystko ogarnąć, a wam to na pewno pójdzie nieco sprawniej.  
— H.P."

Neville czym prędzej zaczął przeglądać znajdujące się w teczce dokumenty. Były to głównie wycinki z dawnych numerów _Proroka Codziennego_ , a także kilka amatorskich, niezbyt czytelnych dla osoby niewtajemniczonej map myśli.  
Gdy tylko wszystkiemu się przyjrzał, od razu stało się dla niego jasne, dlaczego Harry postanowił przynieść to do biura.

— Wszystko w porządku, panie Longbottom? — zapytał po krótkiej chwili John, dostrzegając widoczne, aczkolwiek kompletnie mu niezrozumiałe poruszenie swojego u swojego partnera.

— Zbieraj się, John. Idziemy do Departamentu Tajemnic.

— Oh, Merlinie...

✧

Chociaż Wydział Zabójstw Departamentu Tajemnic był prawdopodobnie jednym z mniej przerażających miejsc znajdujących się w lochach, Neville'a i tak przechodziły nieprzyjemne dreszcze na samą myśl, że będzie musiał się przejść prowadzącym do niego ciemnym i długim korytarzem. Na szczęście zabrał ze sobą Johna, przez co nie musiał się obawiać, że po drodze być może zaatakuje go coś dziwnego, uciekającego z jednej ze znajdujących się po drodze sal. No, oczywiście o ile John sam nie stanie się ofiarą — chociażby — dziwnych mózgów pływających w akwarium.

Oświetlili sobie drogę przy pomocy lumos, a potem udali się w stronę znajdujących się na końcu korytarza drzwi. Departament Tajemnic był zdecydowanie ostatnim miejscem, w którym Neville chciał się dzisiejszego poranka znaleźć. Wciąż miał w pamięci wydarzenia sprzed wielu lat, a dodatkowo nawet po tak długim czasie atmosfera tego miejsca wręcz przyprawiała go o mdłości. Starał się jednak być przy swoim podopiecznym jak najbardziej profesjonalny. Chłopak nie mógł przecież zobaczyć, że ten romantyzowany przez niego Gryfon, głowa rebelii, to tak naprawdę wyłącznie zwyczajny tchórz, który boi się ciemności i ciasnych miejsc.  
Neville dosłownie nienawidził sytuacji zmuszających go do wychodzenia poza swoją strefę komfortu.

Gdy po nieco dłuższej chwili dwóm aurorom udało się odnaleźć biuro Wydziału Zabójstw, weszli do środka i od razu rozejrzeli się po dość sporym, pomalowanym na kilka odcieni ciemniejszej szarości pomieszczeniu. Było urządzone dość minimalistycznie. Nie było w nim zbyt wielu mebli. Najwięcej było białych szafek, na których dostrzec można było imponujące sterty papieru, a także zakurzonych akt.  
Przy biurku siedziała kobieta, drobna blondynka, Neville'owi przypominająca jedną z aktorek grających w pewnym mugolskim serialu o zjawiskach paranormalnych, który leciał nocą w telewizji. Z ciekawości (a także braku zajęcia podczas bezsennych nocy) obejrzał kilka odcinków, jednak ostatecznie nie został jego ogromnym fanem. Wydawał mu się po prostu zbyt przekombinowany.

— Dzień dobry, pani Campbell. Mam nadzieję, że Harry faktycznie poinformował o mojej wizycie — powiedział, chowając do kieszeni swoją różdżkę, z której jeszcze niedawno wydobywało się niebieskie światło.

— Faktycznie, dostałam od niego samolocik — odparła, ruchem głowy wskazując na leżącą na jej biurku żółtą karteczkę. — Więc z czym pan do mnie dzisiaj przyszedł, panie Longbottom?

Kobieta zlustrowała wzrokiem również stojącego za Nevillem chłopaka.

— A także pan..?

John poprawił spadające mu z nosa okulary.

— Williams. John Williams.

— Oh, jasne. W porządku. Więc czego szukają u mnie pan Longbottom oraz niejaki pan Williams? Dawno nie gościłam w swoim gabinecie aurorów. Chyba musiało wydarzyć się coś naprawdę poważnego?

Neville położył na biurku otrzymaną od Harry'ego teczkę. Cassandra Campbell uniosła pytająco brew, jednak po chwili zabrała się za przeglądanie zawartych w niej dokumentów — w głównej mierze składających się z przyniesionych przez Harry'ego wycinków _Proroka._

— No proszę... Marcowe zaginięcia z roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego. Nie sądziłam, że ta sprawa zostanie kiedykolwiek wygrzebana. I to w dodatku przez wasz oddział.

— Sam jestem w szoku, jednak to mocno łączy się z naszą aktualną sprawą... Wie pani coś więcej o tym wszystkim? Bo potrzebujemy w tym momencie każdej informacji, a takiego zbiegu okoliczności nie możemy ominąć.

Kobieta machnęła różdżką, a ze sterty akt wyłoniła się jedna, niezbyt gruba i nadszarpnięta zębem czasu teczka. Cassandra od razu wzięła ją w dłonie, a następnie zaczęła przeglądać.

— No dobrze, chłopcy, ale w czym ja wam mogę niby pomóc? Nad czym teraz pracujecie?

— Po prostu proszę opowiedzieć nieco więcej o tej sprawie sprzed lat. Wiem, że z Departamentu Tajemnic powinno wychodzić jak najmniej, ale być może dzięki naszemu zaangażowaniu uda nam się to wszystko stąd w ogóle wyciągnąć. To jest do siebie tak podobne, że to nie może być zwyczajny zbieg okoliczności. Na pewno pani wie, że to dla nas naprawdę...

— Dobrze, Longbottom. Nie produkuj się. Za dużo kłapiesz dziobem, gdy chcesz coś osiągnąć.

Neville poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu, jednak wolał nie kontynuować tego tematu. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, czuł przed tą kobietą ogromny respekt. Może to przez występującą między nimi różnicę wieku? A może po prostu strach przed pracownikami Departamentu Tajemnic? Cóż, możliwe, że oba naraz.  
Pokiwał jedynie głową, sygnalizując, że ten krótki, lecz dobitny komunikat został przez niego odebrany, a potem spojrzał na kobietę błagalnym wzrokiem.

— To powie pani coś więcej? Bylibyśmy naprawdę wdzięczni...

Kobieta pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową i zaśmiała się pod nosem. Pamiętała Neville'a jeszcze za czasów, gdy był wyłącznie nastolatkiem, mimo wszystko mającym się za Bóg wie kogo. Chociaż z całej aurorskiej trójki był osobą najbardziej wycofaną i najskromniejszą, biła od niego pewna wyższość. Cassandra Campbell doskonale widziała, jak chłopak szedł przez ministerialne korytarze z — oczywiście kompletnie nieświadomie — dumnie wypiętą piersią. Cóż, w końcu przyczynił się w dość sporym stopniu do klęski Voldemorta. Brytyjscy czarodzieje i mugole mogli mu podziękować. Tego nie dało się ostatecznie ukryć.  
Bardzo ucieszył ją jednak fakt, że najwidoczniej po latach chłopak ostatecznie poszedł po rozum do głowy i w końcu przestał gwiazdorzyć. Sława każdemu kiedyś zbrzydnie, a ludzie powoli zaczną zapominać o wszystkich bohaterskich czynach — tego Cassandra była pewna.

— W porządku. Usiądźcie sobie wygodnie, chłopcy, a ja wam zaraz opowiem o pewnej nierozwiązanej sprawie — odparła, wskazując dłonią na stojące przy jej biurku krzesła.

John dyskretnie rzucił pełnym obawy wzrokiem w stronę Neville'a, jednak ostatecznie postanowił pójść w jego ślady i zająć wolne miejsce. Chyba wkopał się w niezłe bagno. I to po same uszy. Nienawidził być w centrum akcji.

— Dwudziesty marca. Pewnego dość chłodnego wieczoru zaginęła ośmioletnia dziewczynka. Mugolaczka mieszkająca ze swoimi rodzicami w iście malowniczym Widefall. Odnaleziono ją trzy dni później, samotnie siedzącą i wychłodzoną przy brzegu morza. Miała na swoim ciele nietypowe znaki, wykonane przez nieznane ekspertom czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Nie udało się ich w żaden sposób usunąć, przez co biedna... — tutaj dla pewności sprawdziła trzymaną w dłoni dokumentację — Carmen musi użerać się z nimi do dziś. Podobnie czternaście innych dzieci. Lata pięćdziesiąte zaczęły się dość mało przyjemnie...

— I co? To wszystko tak nagle ustało? — zapytał John, o którym Neville i Cassandra zdążyli kompletnie zapomnieć. Chłopak był co prawda dość wysoki, jednak w żaden sposób się swoją osobą nie wyróżniał, dlatego też zapomnienie o jego obecności nie było czymś zaskakującym.

— Ustało. Ostatnie, piętnaste dziecko zostało odnalezione martwe w środku lasu. Sekcja zwłok nie była w stanie określić, czy zmarło przez zaklęcie, czy też z przyczyn naturalnych.

Neville'owi na samą myśl o odnalezieniu zwłok dziecka zaschło w gardle. _To przecież musi być przeogromny cios dla zatroskanych rodziców..._  
John zbladł, jednak starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry i tego za bardzo nie ukazywać — nawet jeśli wewnętrznie sama myśl wywróciła mu wszystko w żołądku.  
Jak na aurorów, byli zadziwiająco wrażliwi.

— A te znaki? Udało się je ostatecznie odczytać?

— Powiedzmy. Każde ze znalezionych dzieci było na swój sposób... że tak to nazwę... oznakowane — oznajmiła wyciągając jedną z kartek. Położyła ją na biurku, a potem odwróciła w stronę siedzących naprzeciwko mężczyzn. — Każde miało na przedramieniu podobne, jednak oznaczające kompletnie co innego symbole. Pierwsze odnalezione dziecko było oznaczone zamiennikiem liczby piętnaście. Drugie czternaście. Trzecie...

— ...trzymaście... Ah, no jasne. Więc można było się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego.

— Jasne, że można było. Ale odkryto to zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Dwa dni po dokładnym rozszyfrowaniu znaków, znaleziono zwłoki chłopca. Oczywiście oznaczonego jedynką.

Neville westchnął i przetarł dłonią skroń. To wszystko było dla niego zarówno logiczne, jak i kompletnie bezsensowne. _Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby robić coś podobnego? Przecież nie ma żadnego motywu._

— A pozostałe symbole?

— Jak się po jakimś czasie okazało, były to runy wykorzystywane przez starożytne czarodziejskie ludy zamieszkujące tereny ówczesnej Wielkiej Brytanii. Było naprawdę ciężko dokopać się do tych informacji, jednak na szczęście ostatecznie się to udało — odparła, zabierając kartkę i chowając ją z powrotem do teczki. — Te dzieci były najprawdopodobniej wykorzystywane do chorych rytuałów. Symbole oznaczają nazwy tych, którym je poddano. Naprawdę nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek w cywilizowanym świecie będą się działy tego typu rzeczy... Ale o tym poczytacie sobie sami. Ja nawet nie mam na to wszystko nerwów.

— Pieprzona sekta... — mruknął - jakby wyłącznie do siebie - siedzący dotychczas cicho John. Po chwili dostrzegając zainteresowanie ze strony znajdujących się tuż obok osób, momentalnie się zarumienił. — To znaczy... przepraszam.

Odchrząknął z widocznym zdenerwowaniem, a na twarzy Cassandry mimo woli pojawił się niewielki uśmiech. Polubiła tego wręcz rozczulającego żółtodzioba. Był w takim wieku, że mógł być jej synem... Teraz jednak nie chciała rozmyślać na temat swoich niespełnionych potrzeb rodzicielstwa. Miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

— Lepiej bym tego nie skwitowała, panie Williams. Ale ta pieprzona, dzika sekta jest niemożliwa do zlokalizowania, co jedynie spowodowało, że ta sprawa pojawiła się własnie u mnie. W Wydziale Zabójstw Departamentu Tajemnic. Mam jednak nadzieję, że potencjalni sprawcy prędzej czy później zostaną złapani. Zwłaszcza, że tymi wydarzeniami żyli również mugole.

Neville starał się to wszystko sobie na spokojnie poukładać w głowie. Sekta. Starożytne ludy czarodziejskie. Dzikie rytuały. Nie sądził, że sprawa będzie aż tak poważna. Miał w głowie ogromny mętlik i pełno pytań pozostawionych bez odpowiedzi.  
 _Niech tylko Ron to wszystko usłyszy. Ostatnio przecież narzekał na nudę w pracy._

— No i co mamy teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić, pani Campbell?

— A bo ja wiem? To wy jesteście aurorami. I to podobno doświadczonymi.

Longbottom mimowolnie przewrócił oczami, jednak postanowił tego wszystkiego nie komentować. Poprosił wyłącznie o kopię zaprezentowanych przez Cassandrę dokumentów — oczywiście wewnętrznie bardzo ucieszony, że osoby pracujące w archiwum kryminalnym nie są zobowiązane do składania ślubów milczenia. Zdecydowanie ułatwiało to współpracę między departamentami zajmującymi się podobnymi sprawami.  
Po otrzymaniu upragnionych dokumentów, Neville podziękował kobiecie krótkim skinieniem głowy, a następnie wyszedł z biura. Dokładnie to samo zrobił wciąż nieco zdezorientowany John, który nawet nie wiedział, co ma zrobić ze wszystkimi otrzymanymi informacjami. Naprawdę wkopał się w niezłe bagno... Ale miał nadzieję, że nie będzie aż tak źle. Pracował przecież z profesjonalistami. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Gdy aurorzy byli już w windzie wiozącej ich z lochów na drugi poziom, Neville rzucił wzrokiem w stronę swojego nieco poddenerwowanego partnera. Było mu go szkoda, że już pierwszego dnia musiał iść do tak przygnębiającego miejsca, jak Departament Tajemnic, no ale nie każdy może mieć wymarzony debiut zawodowy. Skądś trzeba przecież brać doświadczenie.

— Robimy sobie przerwę, John. Zdecydowanie zasłużyliśmy na kilka minut odpoczynku — rzucił nagle. — A w dodatku musimy pomyśleć, co robimy z tym wszystkim dalej. Dzień jeszcze długi, nie ma na co marnować czasu... Ale to potem.

W tej sytuacji chłopak nawet nie chciał się szczególnie sprzeciwiać. Chętnie napiłby się smacznej herbatki z miodem i cytryną... _Five o'clock_ powoli się zbliżał, a brytyjskich zwyczajów nie można przecież w żaden sposób lekceważyć. To przecież tradycja.

— W porządku, panie Longbottom.


	4. ⋆｡˚. 4. nikt nie widział, nikt nie wie

─────────────

**T** ego piątkowego południa w Londynie lało jak z cebra.   
Na szczęście spowodowało to, że wszyscy mugole nawet nie chcieli wychylać swoich nosów za drzwi, a na zewnątrz znajdowali się wyłącznie dwaj czarodzieje: wysoki okularnik oraz — oczywiście nieco od niego niższy — piegowaty brunet . Przed deszczem chronili się przy pomocy wyczarowanych przez nich przezroczystych parasolek. Doskonale wiedzieli, że nikt nawet nie zauważy, jeśli na moment użyją magii. Pogoda była tak beznadziejna, że widok mężczyzn z parasolkami dziwacznie wychodzącymi z kawałka drewna mógł wydawać się wyłącznie iluzją optyczną. Bo przecież tak naprawdę musieli być to wyłącznie zwyczajni ludzie ze zwyczajnymi parasolkami. Innej opcji przecież nawet nie było. Magia nie istniała. Na pewno.

Neville i John weszli do lokalu, a następnie od razu zabrali się za zamawianie sobie jedzenia.   
Po drodze obydwoje zadecydowali, że najlepiej będzie zjeść w fast foodzie. Nie mieli bowiem zbyt dużo wolnego czasu, dlatego też tego typu rozwiązanie wydało im się najlepsze. A w dodatku wszelkie rozmowy dotyczące tajemniczych zaginięć nie będą wydawały się tam dziwne. Przychodziły tam przecież naprawdę przeróżne osoby. Nikt nie będzie ich podsłuchiwał w McDonaldzie! Zresztą, siedzący przy pobliskim stoliku nastolatkowie — najwidoczniej kończący swoje piątkowe lekcje nieco szybciej — skutecznie ich zagłuszali.  
Neville rzucił wzorkiem na zajętą wygłupami grupkę i pozazdrościł im beztroskiej młodości. _Szanujcie te chwile. Dorosłość zbliża się nieubłaganie..._

Gdy tylko już odebrali swoje zamówienie, usiedli w rogu lokalu i położyli tacki pełne ciepłego jedzenia na stoliku.

— I jak ci się podoba pierwszy dzień pracy? — zapytał Neville, powoli odpakowując uwięzionego w krawatowym kartoniku hamburgera. Mężczyźnie przeszło przez myśl, że w sumie dość szybko złamał swoje postanowienie o zerwaniu z fast foodami, jednak nieszczególnie go ten fakt poruszył. Był głodny i nie miał zamiaru się niepotrzebnie ograniczać. Chciał mieć siłę do dalszej pracy.

— Jest... Cóż, naprawdę ciekawy. Nie myślałem, że od razu zostanę wrzucony na tak głęboką wodę — odparł, biorąc łyk herbaty. Cieszył się, że lokal taki jak McDonald's oferuje również takie napoje. Zdecydowanie miał tego chłodnego dnia ochotę na coś gorącego i choć trochę rozgrzewającego.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nawet się nie spodziewałem, że będziemy mieć nowego pracownika. I to akurat jeszcze dzisiaj. Ale nie narzekam, bo ostatecznie okazałeś się naprawdę porządnym chłopakiem.

Posłał Johnowi lekki uśmiech, a po chwili wgryzł się w trzymanego w dłoniach BigMaca.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, panie Longbottom.

— Przestań tak do mnie mówić, John! Lepiej skończyć z tą przesadną kulturą już na samym początku. Jestem Neville. Przecież będziemy razem pracować! — oznajmił, gdy tylko przełknął znajdującą się w jego ustach porcję jedzenia. — Zresztą, przecież nie dzieli nas aż tak wielka różnica wieku. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły.

Johnowi zrobiło się z tego faktu nieco dziwacznie, jednak ostatecznie nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z kimś takim jak Neville i postanowił trzymać język za zębami. Mężczyzna był dla młodego czarodzieja sporym autorytetem i mówienie do niego po imieniu wydawało mu się wręcz nierealne... ale zarazem porządnie satysfakcjonujące. Oznaczało to, że najprawdopodobniej dołączył do aurorskiej ekipy, a ludzie choć trochę go lubili.   
Chociaż na zewnątrz starał się zachować spokój, wewnętrznie odczuwał z tego powodu wręcz szczeniacką euforię.

— W porządku. Zapamiętam.

Gdy tylko swego rodzaju formalności były za nimi, zabrał się w końcu za zamówionego przez siebie McWrapa. Był naprawdę głodny i pragnął już cokolwiek zjeść — nawet jeśli nie należał do fanów tego typu jedzenia. Ale cóż, praca aurora najwidoczniej wymagała poświęceń i rezygnacji z nieco porządniejszych posiłków.  
Będzie musiał koniecznie wybrać się po tym obiedzie ma siłownię. Przecież jeszcze oficjalnie nie dostał swojej odznaki, więc nie miał zamiaru ryzykować utratą kondycji i dobrej sylwetki. Jego ojciec by się chyba załamał, gdyby nagle coś poszło nie tak.

— Więc co z tym wszystkim zrobimy? Ma pa... masz jakiś pomysł? — zapytał po krótkiej chwili milczenia John. Wciąż było mu ciężko przestawić się na nieco mniej formalny ton, jednak podejrzewał, że z biegiem czasu przestanie mieć z tym problem.

Wytarł usta serwetką i rzucił wzrokiem na siedzącego naprzeciwko Neville'a. Ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i dokończył picie kawy z kartonowego kubeczka.

— Myślę, że warto byłoby trochę pogrzebać i zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji dotyczących marca tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego. Co prawda Campbell zdążyła nam sporo wyjaśnić, ale i tak na pewno znajdziemy o tym jakieś zupełnie inne publikacje. Może mugole też wpadli na warty uwagi trop?

— Oh... możliwe. Ale uważasz, że naprawdę coś da? Te sprawy mogą po prostu być do siebie nieco podobne... ale nic więcej... Jakby nie patrzeć, minęło siedemdziesiąt lat. 

— A czy mamy niby coś do stracenia? Na ten moment możemy bezczynnie siedzieć i czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Bo i tak nie my zajmujemy się szukaniem zaginionych osób — oznajmił, wrzucając zużytą serwetkę do pustego kubka. — Oczywiście tak zawodowo. Ale wydaje mi się, że nasza obecność w pobliskich miejscach mogłaby jedynie irytować zespół poszukiwawczy i osobiście wolałbym nie ryzykować.

— Rozumiem.

Neville zaczął powoli sprzątać pozostałości po jedzeniu, a John w tym samym czasie dopił do końca swoją herbatę. Przerwa na lunch powoli zaczynała się kończyć, a przed młodymi czarodziejami było jeszcze kilka godzin mniej lub bardziej przyjemnej pracy.  
Po zakończonym posiłku skierowali się do wyjścia i krótkim machnięciem różdżki kolejny raz wyczarowali bezbarwne parasolki. Pogoda przez ten czas nie zdążyła się ani trochę poprawić, dlatego też innej opcji nawet nie było. A w dodatku ani Neville, ani John nie zabrali ze sobą normalnego, zdecydowanie mniej rzucającego się w oczy parasola.

Okularnik spojrzał w stronę swojego towarzysza.

— A więc niby co mamy teraz w planach? Bo ostatecznie chyba się nieco pogubiłem...

— Jak to co? Idziemy do biblioteki po kilka książek. Wiedza to podobno potęga, dlatego mam nadzieję, że tym razem to stwierdzenie okaże się być prawdziwe. 

✧

**N** a dziale z literaturą faktu można było odnaleźć naprawdę wiele interesujących pozycji. Zaczynając od zbiorów reportaży ukazujących wady brytyjskiej służby zdrowia, a kończąc na wywiadach z osobami, które — przynajmniej rzekomo — miały kontakt z pozaziemskimi istotami. Chociaż Neville chciał zagłębić się w lekturę nieco ambitniejszych rzeczy, temat ich śledztwa wymagał przeglądania książek raczej tej drugiej kategorii.   
Cóż, tajemnicze kręgi w zbożu też wyglądały na coś dość ciekawego. Szczególnie, że w Wielkiej Brytanii było sporo tego typu sytuacji. 

Neville rozejrzał się, czy aby na pewno nikt ich nie obserwuje, a następnie dyskretnie machnął różdżką, przywołując przy pomocy niewerbalnego _accio_ znajdującą się na najwyżej półce książkę.   
_Nikt nie widział, nikt nie wie_ autorstwa niejakiej Lindsay Heller był poleconym przez Cassandrę zbiorem reportaży dotyczących tajemniczych zaginięć sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat. Jak też Neville podejrzewał, okazało się to być spojrzenie na sprawę w stu procentach mugolskie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda się dowiedzieć czegoś ciekawego na temat aktualnie prowadzonego przez nich śledztwa. Jakby nie było, osoby niezwiązane z magią potrafią zwrócić uwagę na zupełnie inne rzeczy...

— Chodź, John. Już ją znalazłem — oznajmił, rzucając wzrokiem na pogrążonego w lekturze biografii Leonarda da Vinci chłopaka.

 _No proszę. Ależ nam się trafiła artystyczna dusza.._.

John odwrócił wzrok od trzymanej w dłoniach książki i odłożył ją na półkę. Jedną dłonią poprawił co rusz spadające mu z nosa okulary, a następnie podszedł do Neville'a, powoli kartkującego średniej wielkości cegiełkę. Spojrzał na rozdział zatytułowany **ZBRODNIA W WIDEFALL — ZAGINIĘCIE, KTÓRE STERRORYZOWAŁO SPOKOJNE MIASTECZKO** izaczął go powoli czytać. Było w nim tak naprawdę niewiele więcej od tego, co powiedziała im Cassandra z archiwum Wydziału Zabójstw, jednak aurorzy nie tracili nadziei, że być może reszta książki okaże się nieco bardziej pomocna. Publikacja była widocznie skierowana do zwyczajnego mugolskiego odbiorcy, a nie czarodziejskiego śledczego, poszukującego odpowiedzi na dość ciężkie pytania.

— No cóż... Więc tutaj również jest kompletnie wyczyszczona pamięć oraz dziwne znaki na ciele — Neville westchnął głęboko, zamykając książkę. — Poza tym dowiedzieliśmy się, jak bardzo to zaginięcie wpłynęło na rodziców i wszystkich sąsiadów. Ale czy to cokolwiek nam da? 

Okularnik wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Naprawdę — mruknął, przyglądając się innym książkom znajdującym się w dziale. — Ale... może warto byłoby odwiedzić Widefall? Bo gdzie teraz mieszka ta kobieta?

— Podobno została w rodzinnej miejscowości i pomagała rodzicom prowadzić gospodarstwo. Nie wiem jak teraz. To przecież prawie osiemdziesięcioletnia staruszka. Myślisz, że cokolwiek byśmy od niej wyciągnęli? O ile jeszcze w ogóle żyje?

— A dlaczego by nie? Spróbować zawsze można. Po prostu zrobilibyśmy odpowiedni świstoklik i jakoś byśmy sobie poradzili — odparł John, ściągając z półki książkę dotyczącą tajemniczych i - przynajmniej zdaniem autora - przerażających kultów. — Nie mamy niczego do stracenia.

— Fakt. Cóż, ale z tym lepiej poczekajmy na powrót Rona. Może jeszcze on powie, co o tym pomyśle uważa.

Neville tak naprawdę podejrzewał, że przyjaciel jak zwykle zacznie marudzić, bo nadmorskie klimaty zdecydowanie nie należały do jego ulubionych. Starał się być jednak dobrej myśli. A nuż Ron w końcu się ogarnie i zacznie odpowiednio współpracować?

— W porządku. Ale chyba warto będzie jeszcze czegoś poszukać. Nie sądziłem, że w tej bibliotece może być aż tyle książek o dziwnych i niewyjaśnionych sprawach! Chyba powinienem przychodzić tutaj częściej, bo mają wiele ciekawych pozycji! Aż muszę podziękować za pokazanie mi tego miejsca!

Jednak Longbottom już go nie słuchał. Między regałami dostrzegł zadziwiająco znajomą burzę brązowych loków.   
Mimo woli zmarszczył brwi i postanowił podejść do stojącej nieopodal dziewczyny, pozostawiając nieco zdezorientowanego Johna na dziale z literaturą faktu. 

— Pani dziennikarka? — zapytał, gdy tylko był już wystarczająco blisko ubranej w różowy sweter kobiety.

Nawet nie rozumiał, dlaczego postanowił do niej podejść. Czyżby zwyczajna ciekawość była silniejsza od zdrowego rozsądku? Wszystko mu na to wskazywało. 

— O, pan policjant! Co za niespodziewane spotkanie! — rzuciła, posyłając aurorowi szczery uśmiech. — Czytacie książki tak w ramach pracy, czy po prostu ma pan dzisiaj wolne?

— Oh... no cóż... raczej to pierwsze — mruknął, mimowolnie spoglądając na trzymaną w dłoni książkę Lindsay Heller. 

Wzok dziewczyny również powędrował w tamtą stronę. 

— _Nikt nie widział, nikt nie wie_... — powoli przeczytała znajdujący się na zielono-szarej okładce tytuł. — O czym to?

— Dziwna sprawa sprzed lat. Chodzi o tak zwane zaginięcia marcowe — odpowiedział. — Może nam to trochę pomóc w prowadzonym przez nas śledztwie.

— Mhm, rozumiem. Ja mam dzisiaj wolne i dlatego się tak bez celu wszędzie szwendam... Ale już mniejsza o mnie — machnęła dłonią i po tych słowach lekko się zaśmiała. — Mam nadzieję, że przy okazji wypożyczania książek potrzebnych do pracy, zastanowi się pan również nad sięgnięciem po coś od Kurta Vonneguta... O ile nie zrobił pan tego zaraz po naszym spotkaniu w kawiarni.

Neville westchnął. Kompletnie zapomniał o tej książce. Ale może to faktycznie dobry pomysł? I tak miał zamiar coś wypożyczyć... Jedna książka więcej nie powinna okazać się dla niego problemem.

— Niestety nie zrobiłem. Ale chyba najwyższa pora, by się tym w końcu zająć. Tak za pamięci.

Nagle kobieta sięgnęła dłonią w stronę znajdującego się tuż obok regału i zabrała z niego jedną z książek. Twarde wydanie. Biała obwoluta. Okładka w dość minimalistycznym stylu łączyła czerwień, czerń oraz kremową biel. Neville dostrzegł, że była to _Rzeźnia numer pięć._ *   
Kręconowłosa podała mu ją do ręki, na co młody auror zareagował krótkim, oznaczającym podziękowanie skinieniem głowy.

— To dość... no, specyficzna historia. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie panu do gustu. 

— Ja również mam taką nadzieję — odparł, biorąc książkę pod pachę. 

Kobieta rozejrzała się dyskretnie po prawie że pustej bibliotece, a następnie lekko westchnęła.

— No nic. Nie będę już zabierać czasu. Widzę po książce, że ta sytuacja musi być dość gruba! A w dodatku pana wspólnik na pewno się już nieco niecierpliwi. 

— Sytuacja faktycznie jest dość... no, gruba. Ale nie będę mówił o szczegółach. Nawet nie mogę.

Mógł. I tak prędzej czy później cała sprawa ujrzałaby światło dzienne. Jednak czy podawanie tego typu informacji pewnej nieznajomej mugolskiej dziennikarce było rozsądne? _Aż tak przecież nie oszalałem!_

Neville pożegnał ją krótkim uśmiechem. Gdy już odprowadził kobietę wzrokiem, wrócił do Johna — oczywiście ponownie pogrążonego w lekturze odłożonej wcześniej biografii.  
Słysząc kroki, chłopak oderwał się od książki i spojrzał w stronę starszego aurora.

— Kto to był?

— Znajoma. 

Okularnik pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

— A co to za książka? — zapytał, wskazując palcem na znajdującą się pod pachą Neville'a pozycję.

— Oh... to nie ma żadnego związku ze sprawą. Jakaś mugolska powieść. Wziąłem z ciekawości.

Ponowne skinięcie.

— W międzyczasie udało mi się znaleźć kilka innych książek, które mogłyby nam nieco pomóc. Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tylu mugoli interesuje się niewyjaśnionymi zagadkami, no ale przynajmniej dzięki temu mamy w czym wybierać. 

Neville był pod wrażeniem. John okazał się być o wiele bardziej użyteczny, aniżeli się na początku wydawało. Aż zrobiło mu się głupio, że zamiast pracować, uciął sobie pogawędkę z praktycznie nieznajomą dziewczyną.  
_Cholera... Dalej nie poznałem jej imienia. Następnym razem ją o to zapytam._

— No i świetnie. W takim razie chyba nie ma sensu, by tutaj dłużej siedzieć, skoro i tak mamy już najwidoczniej wszystko.

Trzecie twierdzące skinięcie.   
John zabrał książki odłożone przez siebie na stojącym pomiędzy dwoma regałami stoliku, a następnie wraz z Nevillem udał się do siedzącej przy biurku bibliotekarki. Bez zbędnych ceregieli dwaj mężczyźni wypożyczyli potrzebne im pozycje, a na końcu ruszyli do wyjścia. 

Wciąż padało. Na szczęście nieco mniej.

✧

**P** o zakończonej pracy, Neville był wręcz padnięty. Spędził kilka godzin nad mugolskimi publikacjami dotyczącymi zaginięć, a także tajemniczych sekt, jednak ostatecznie nie dowiedział się niczego szczególnie interesującego. Wszystko już wiedzieli. Potrzebowali konkretów, a dostawali wyłącznie zbędne zapychacze.   
Fakt, że Kevin Truman jeszcze nie został odnaleziony skutecznie wszystko utrudniał. Może podobieństwo do dawnej zbrodni było wyłącznie zmyłką?

_Cholera, niech Ron już wraca. Jestem tak bardzo beznadziejnym detektywem..._

John zaproponował swojemu partnerowi podwózkę do domu. Neville — nie chcąc niepotrzebnie moknąć, a także się teleportować — postanowił się zgodzić. Nawet nie miał niczego do stracenia. A skoro Williams tak chętnie jeździł samochodem... Warto było z tego faktu skorzystać.

W białym peugeocie 308 Adele śpiewała o przyjacielu, któremu najwidoczniej udało się ustatkować z inną kobietą. Neville odczuwał zadziwiającą sympatię do tejże brytyjskiej artystki. Sam miał w domu dwa jej albumy. Kobieta niejednokrotnie potrafiła wyśpiewać to, co leżało mu w sercu...

— To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony, że postanowiłeś mnie podwieźć. Nienawidzę używać teleportacji.

— Znam ten ból. Sam zdecydowanie bardziej wolę używać mugolskich technologii, jeśli chodzi o przemieszczanie się. No, nawet jeśli te samochody wydają się często dosyć przerażające!

— Dokładnie! Ale w sumie cieszę się, że zrobiłem prawo jazdy. Ułatwia mi wiele rzeczy, nawet jeśli i tak najczęściej chodzę wszędzie na pieszo — odparł z rozbawieniem. — Zresztą, choć wstyd się przyznać, tyle czasu minęło, a ja dalej co jakiś czas mylę kierunkowskazy...

— Słyszałem... w sensie... oczywiście bez obrazy, jednak słyszałem, że to raczej kobieca przypadłość — mruknął mimo woli. Nie chciał sobie żartować, jednak tego typu myśl przeszła Johnowi przez usta szybciej, niż zdążył dostrzec.

Neville w odpowiedzi wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. Wcale go ten fakt nie ruszył. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej niezdarności, dlatego nieustanne mylenie kierunkowskazów nie było dla niego szczególnie zaskakujące.  
Jednak gdyby nie przychylność egzaminatora, pewnie jeszcze do dzisiaj starałby się swój egzamin w ogóle zdać.

Nagle Longbottom dostrzegł coś, co pozwoliło mu się choć trochę zrehabilitować po nieco kompromitującym tekście na temat jego kobiecej strony.

— John, skręciłeś w prawo.

— A jaki to ma związek z czymkolwiek?

— Włączyłeś lewy kierunkowskaz.

Przez resztę drogi ani razu się nie odezwał.  
Neville — dostrzegając reakcję chłopaka — uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a następnie wsłuchał w lecące w radiu piosenki. Oparł głowę o zagłówek i przyglądał się leniwie uderzającym w szybę kroplom deszczu.

✧

**W** szedł do swojego mieszkania i ściągnął wilgotny płaszcz.   
Poszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Miał ochotę na coś rozgrzewającego, dlatego do swojego napoju postanowił dolać kilka kropel ognistej whiskey. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej dzięki temu uda mu się choć trochę rozluźnić.

Nim jednak nalał wrzątek do swojego ulubionego, granatowego kubka, usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do jego mieszkania. Mimowolnie zacisnął dłoń na trzymanej w kieszeni różdżce, a później powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie zobaczy tam włamywacza lub kogoś, kto przypadkiem podsłuchał jego rozmowę w bibliotece albo McDonaldzie i teraz przyszedł dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie warto dalej zajmować się tą sprawą...

Poluzował ucisk, gdy dostrzegł, że w jego mieszkaniu pojawiła się Hanna. 

— Więc tak witasz swoją dziewczynę? Praktycznie celując w nią różdżką?

— Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz do mnie o tej godzinie — mruknął. — Prawdę mówiąc nie sądziłem, że w ogóle do mnie w najbliższym czasie przyjdziesz. 

— No widzisz? Życie jest pełne niespodzianek, panie Longbottom.

Westchnął głęboko, kompletnie nie potrafiąc zrozumieć zachowania dziewczyny. Niby dlaczego była na niego tak zdenerwowana? Przecież nawet nie zrobił jej niczego złego. Po prostu dwa dni temu poszedł do pracy. _Czy Hanna naprawdę robi mi przez to wyrzuty?_

— Chcesz się może napić herbaty? Przed chwilą wstawiłem wodę. Dalej powinna być gorąca.

— Skoro herbata to jedyne, co masz mi do zaoferowania, w takim razie z ogromną chęcią.

Neville postanowił zostawić tę reakcję bez komentarza. Ruszył w stronę niewielkiej kuchni i wyciągnął z szafki drugi kubek.   
Gdy tylko skończył przygotowywać napoje, położył dwa napełnione parującym płynem naczynia na znajdującym się w salonie stoliku. Następnie usiadł na kanapie i rzucił wzrokiem na siedzącą obok niego blondynkę. Ta jedynie założyła nogę na nogę, a potem upiła spory łyk.

— Cieszę się, że przynajmniej postanowiłaś mnie odwiedzić. Zaczynałem się bać, że obraziłaś się na mnie na amen! — rzucił Neville, starając się nieco rozładować dość napiętą atmosferę.

— Mhm, ale jednak najwidoczniej nie — mruknęła, rozglądając się po przytulnym i pełnym roślin doniczkowych salonie. — Dalej zajmujecie się tym zaginięciem? 

— Tak. Dzisiaj nad ranem doszło kolejne.

— Oh. Jasne. Rozumiem. Czyli teraz tym bardziej nie będziesz miał dla mnie czasu?

Neville westchnął głęboko na te słowa. Jakby nie patrzeć, paradoksalnie go ta cała sytuacja bawiła. Tyle nerwów tylko dlatego, że musi dłużej posiedzieć w pracy? _Czyżby Hanna była aż tak zazdrosna?_

— Nieprawda. Przecież wiesz, że zawsze staram się znaleźć dla ciebie czas! Nie zapominaj, że jesteś uzdrowicielem i również masz wiele obowiązków. Również kompletnie od ciebie nie zależnych!

Hanna przewróciła oczami.

— To kompletnie inna sytuacja, Neville. Ja przynajmniej robię coś pożytecznego.

Mężczyzna mimo woli zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał z dezorientacją w stronę swojej ukochanej. Nawet nie miał sił na niepotrzebne kłótnie, jednak najwidoczniej z kobietą nie dało się porozmawiać w inny sposób...

— W takim razie czym zajmuję się ja? Mogłabyś mi to łaskawie powiedzieć?

— Pierdołami, mój drogi. Nic nie znaczącymi pierdołami — oznajmiła. — Ty i Ron jesteście jedynie tanią siłą roboczą, która robi wszystko za kochanego Pottera. I nie staraj się wmówić mi, że jest inaczej, bo na pierwszych stronach gazet zawsze jest wyłącznie wasz szef. Ciebie jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam.

W tej kwestii się akurat szczególnie nie myliła. Bohaterem zwykle był powoli odchodzący w zapomnienie, lecz nieustannie starający się być w centrum uwagi _Chłopiec, który przeżył_. Dla Neville'a jednak nie było to w ogóle ważne. Nienawidził, gdy interesowało się nim zbyt wielu ludzi jednocześnie. Sława go przytłaczała.

— Zdarza się. Tego typu sprawy nie są dla mnie priorytetem i nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle pomyślałaś, że mogłyby być. 

Hanna wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła kolejny łyk powoli stygnącej herbaty.

— Myślałam, że być może choć trochę zależy ci na reputacji.

— Przecież nie mam jej złej. To ja nie rozumiem twojego problemu z moją osobą — powiedział, odkładając kubek na jasny, drewniany stolik. — Skoro tak bardzo nie lubisz mojego sposobu bycia, dlaczego dalej ze mną jesteś?

— Ponieważ taka pierdoła jak ty nigdy by sobie sama nie poradziła. Potrzebujesz mnie i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, kochanie — oznajmiła, a następnie posłała uśmiech, przez który Neville'owi żołądek praktycznie cofnął się do gardła. — Zresztą, nie masz ze mną źle. Przecież bardzo się kochamy, racja?

Longbottom nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zadławił się swoją herbatą.

✧

**W** ieczór spędzili na bezuczuciowym akcie miłosnym, po którym Neville przez prawie dwie godziny zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób mógłby nauczyć się najwidoczniej potrzebnej mu asertywności. 

─────────────

* - pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać licentia poetica oraz użyć w Londynie okładki z nowego polskiego wydania _Rzeźni numer pięć_ od Wydawnictwa Zysk i s-ka (2018)


	5. ⋆｡˚. 5. ciemność i kłamstwa

─────────────

 **W** powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach morskiej bryzy. Jesienny poranek był co prawda dosyć chłodny, jednak pogoda mimo wszystko nie należała do najgorszych. Gdyby nie wszechobecna szarość i niezbyt przyjemnie wyglądające chmury, Neville pomyślałby, że być może będzie to pierwszy słoneczny listopadowy dzień.   
Widefall było naprawdę urokliwą, niewielką miejscowością, a jej klimat często sprowadzał do niej spragnionych spokoju i wytchnienia angielskich turystów. To właśnie w tym miejscu można było uciec od trudów wielkomiejskiego życia, a także pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Jednak niestety nie każdemu to miasteczko kojarzyło się z sielską, beztroską ucieczką przed trudami codziennego życia. Niektórzy wciąż żyli wydarzeniami sprzed lat, nie pozwalając, by pamięć o przeszłości przepadła.  
Zwłaszcza teraz — gdy wszystko najwidoczniej zaczynało się niefortunnie powtarzać.

Neville zaciągnął się, a następnie wypuścił z ust dym, spoglądając na mijających go przechodniów. Wszyscy byli widocznie zajęci swoimi problemami. Każdy gdzieś pędził. Każdy z nosem wlepionym w ekran telefonu...  
_Cholera, chyba się starzeję. Zaczynam marudzić, jakbym był mugolskim pięćdziesięciolatkiem._

— Myślisz, że młody da radę? — zapytał Ron, rzucając wzrokiem na przyjaciela stojącego z zapalonym papierosem.

Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami.

— Może. Nie wiem. Nie wygląda na nierozgarniętego, więc zapewne sobie jakoś poradzi...

W tej samej chwili John otworzył drzwi i wyszedł ze sklepiku, w dłoni trzymając mugolską gazetę. Z jego twarzy ciężko było odczytać, czy misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Może to dlatego, że ciągle uciekał gdzieś wzrokiem?

— Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? — rudzielec skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zlustrował podchodzącego do nich chłopaka wzrokiem.

— Nie... — przegryzł dolną wargę, widocznie się nieco denerwując. — W sensie... Dziwnie mi było tak pytać. Ekspedientka zdecydowanie nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać... Ale żeby nie było aż tak głupio - kupiłem gazetę.

Ron westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową z widocznym zażenowaniem.

— Na miłość boską, Williams...

Neville również nie potrafił ukryć, że spodziewał się po chłopaku czegoś więcej. A przynajmniej zdobycia informacji o tym, czy poszukiwana przez nich Carmen w ogóle żyje.

— No nic. Trudno. Zdarza się — mruknął, nie dostrzegając nawet, jak bardzo do jego potocznego języka weszło używane przez pewną mugolkę powiedzonko. — W takim razie my weźmiemy sprawy w swoje ręce.

— Dokładnie. Stań sobie gdzieś z boku i przyglądaj się, jak tego typu rzeczy robią prawdziwi aurorzy — oznajmił z uśmiechem Ron, dumnie wchodząc do znajdującego się kilka kroków od niego sklepu. — Dzień dobry!

Jego partner uczynił to samo, w duchu modląc się, by się za moment nie skompromitować. Ron zawsze miał w sobie wiele charyzmy, jednak w trakcie osiągania zamierzonych celów to niejednokrotnie nie wystarczało.

Stojąca za ladą kobieta wyglądała na starszą od trzech aurorów razem wziętych. Poprawiła swoje kwadratowe okulary, a potem spojrzała na wchodzących do sklepu młodzieńców.

— Oh, wasz kochany kolega was tutaj przyprowadził? Wydaje mi się, że dałam mu jasno do zrozumienia, że niczego nie powiem — rozpoczęła stanowczym tonem, mimo woli rzucając wzrokiem na stojącego za Nevillem i Ronem okularnika. — Jesteście przyjezdni. Obcy. Nie lubimy takich osób.

Longbottom uniósł brwi, ledwo powstrzymując się przed gwizdnięciem. _Twarda sztuka z tej babki. Ale może jeszcze uda się ją udobruchać..._  
Przez myśl przeszło mu również, że Augusta bardzo dobrze by się z tą nieugiętą ekspedientką dogadała. Może powinien je zapoznać? Jego babcia po śmierci najlepszej przyjaciółki była nieco samotna, a także wpadła z sporą apatię...

— Tak, tak, doskonale o tym wiemy — rudzielec nie przestawał bajerować. — Ale my naprawdę potrzebujemy tych informacji. Utrudnianie pracy młodym detektywom to nie jest powód do dumy, prawda babciu?

— Kochaniutki, nie jestem twoją babcią — odgryzła się sprzedawczyni. — A w dodatku nawet nie mam powodu, by ujawniać wam tego typu informacje. Wiele osób tu przyjeżdża i robi Bóg tylko wie co. Ta sprawa nie powinna was kompletnie interesować.

Ron przewrócił oczami, jednak starał się nie tracić swojej cierpliwości. Był cholerykiem, aczkolwiek miał nadzieję, że w razie potrzeby zostanie powstrzymany przez swojego bardziej opanowanego wspólnika.

— Mamy swoje sposoby. Jeśli uda nam się porozmawiać z Carmen, być może powstrzymamy coś równie nieprzyjemnego. A chyba nie chce mieć babcia wyrzutów sumienia, jeśli coś stanie się niewinnemu dziecku?

John ponownie przegryzł wargę. Psychologiczne granie na moralności niewinnych i bezbronnych staruszek nigdy nie było dla niego miłym widokiem. O wiele bardziej wolałby, gdyby najzwyczajniej w świecie dolali jej _Veritaserum_ do herbaty. 

— Naprawdę nie wiem, czym się zajmujecie, no ale chyba wolę w tej niewiedzy żyć — oznajmiła z przekonaniem, a następnie wzięła łyk dostrzeżonego przez Williamsa napoju. — W nic mnie nie wciągniecie, chłopcy. Znajdźcie kogoś innego. 

Neville odchrząknął, mając nadzieję, że kobieta prędzej czy później odpuści. A jeśli nie — faktycznie pójdą do kogoś innego. Ta oschła ekspedientka nie była przecież jedyną osobą mieszkającą w Widefall.

— Ależ my pani w nic nie wciągniemy. Potrzebujemy jedynie informacji, czy Carmen żyje. No, a jeśli tak, to gdzie teraz mieszka. 

Kobieta wykonała gest przypominający zamykanie ust na klucz, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło i tak już poddenerwowanego Rona.

— Co za stara, durna... 

Longbottom westchnął i położył rękę na ramieniu zaciskającego pięści mężczyzny. 

— Idziemy. Nie to nie. I tak dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas. No, a także gazetę — na te słowa skierował wzrok na stojącego przy wyjściu Johna. — Na pewno ją przejrzymy.

Gdy tylko Neville'owi udało się przekonać do wyjścia ze sklepiku przeklinającego pod nosem "tę beznadziejną staruchę" aurora, do trzech par uszu dotarł prawie bezgłośny szept dochodzący zza lady. Gdyby nie czuły słuch Johna, na pewno by ten komunikat przeoczyli.

— Idźcie do pastora.

✧

**N** eville nigdy nie należał do osób szczególnie wierzących. Co prawda w dorosłym życiu przez jakiś czas interesowała go zadziwiająco gorliwa religijność niektórych mugoli, jednak wszystko na zwyczajnej fascynacji się zakończyło. Był człowiekiem konserwatywnym. A w dodatku brak wiary wydawał mu się dość wygodny. Przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać, że po śmierci trafi nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Zwłaszcza, że wewnętrznie podejrzewał, że chrześcijanin byłby z niego raczej średni.   
Chociaż może w chwili zwątpienia przynajmniej miałby się do kogo ze swoimi żalami i prośbami zwrócić? Może ten niewidzialny byt byłby o wiele lepszym słuchaczem od ludzi, którym nie chciał nieustannie zawracać głowy? Może przestałby błądzić w ciemności i w końcu odnalazłby nieco upragnionego, niosącego nadzieję słońca? 

Tego typu myśli atakowały jego głowę podczas spotkania z młodym duchownym. Neville podejrzewał, że mężczyzna może być w jego wieku, co jedynie jeszcze bardziej skłaniało go do refleksji na temat duchowości.   
Ron najwidoczniej nie miał tego typu przemyśleń, gdyż dość prędko nawiązał z pastorem kontakt i zaczął wypytywać go o obecne miejsce zamieszkania poszukiwanej przez nich kobiety.   
_Ciekawe, czy gdyby wiedział, co tak naprawdę w nas siedzi, dalej by tak chętnie odpowiadał na wszystkie nasze pytania.._.

— To przerażające, że takie sytuacje się powtarzają — powiedział spokojnym głosem i nałożył ciasto na porcelanowy talerzyk. — Dowiedziałem się o tej historii praktycznie od razu, jak tylko zacząłem służyć w tej parafii. Nawet nie rozumiem, dlaczego to wszystko obrosło dla miejscowych taką legendą...

— Zapewne dlatego, że sprawca przez te wszystkie lata nie został złapany, ani nawet zidentyfikowany — odpowiedział Ron, który przed chwilą władował sobie do ust wielki kawałek szarlotki. — Sprawa niby na dobre zakończyła się wraz ze śmiercią ostatniego dziecka, no ale niesmak i tak pozostał...

Neville nie tknął ani ciasta, ani przygotowanej przez księdza kawy. W głowie kotłowało mu się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele różnych — w zdecydowanej większości dotyczących jego moralności — myśli. Choć spotkanie z klerykiem pomogło w dość prosty sposób zdobyć wiele przydatnych w śledztwie informacji, dla niego było to wyłącznie psychicznie bardzo męczące. W życiu Longbottoma nic się nie układało, a niespodziewane rozważania na temat duchowości były ostatnim, czego w tym momencie pragnął. 

— W sumie jakby tak o tym pomyśleć... Nietypowe porwanie to zdecydowanie najciekawsza rzecz, jaka się w tym miejscu kiedykolwiek wydarzyła. To raczej nudna mieścinka, jak się już coś dzieje, to są to po prostu dzieciaki kradnące batony w sklepie lub wypisujące głupy na murach.

Ron przełknął kawałek ciasta i ponownie skierował wzrok na siedzącego przy stole mężczyznę.

— Właśnie! Dlatego też nie chcemy, by coś okropnego zniszczyło spokój w kolejnym uroczym miasteczku.

— To szlachetna i godna podziwu inicjatywa — oznajmił, kiwając z uznaniem głową. — Dobrze, że rodzice tego biednego chłopca trafili akurat na was!

Aurorzy przedstawili się jako prywatni detektywi, poproszeni o pomoc przez rodziców Emily, której zaginięcie jest łudząco podobne do tego, które wiele lat raz na zawsze odmieniło Widefall.   
Bo przecież nie wypada powiedzieć mugolowi, że pracuje się dla Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii! A już szczególnie nieświadomemu księdzu. To byłby wręcz grzech.

— Oczywiście. Miał naprawdę ogromne szczęście — odezwał się w końcu Neville, siląc się na lekki uśmiech. — A pan... To znaczy ksiądz... Co ksiądz o tym zaginięciu myśli?

— To znaczy?

— To znaczy: kto, a może bardziej co, za tym stoi?

Neville poczuł, że został pod stołem przez kogoś kopnięty. Mimowolnie skierował wzrok na siedzącego tuż obok niego Rona, a na jego twarzy odczytał iście ostrzegawczy komunikat. "Tylko spróbuj się niepotrzebnie wygadać..." zdawały się mówić jego niebieskie oczy. Longbottom głośno przełknął ślinę.   
Duchowny zdawał się jednak tej wymiany spojrzeń nie dostrzec.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Ale pragnę, by to cholerstwo jak najszybciej wróci tam, skąd przybyło.

— Tyle razy mówiłam, by ksiądz nie przeklinał, ale jak zwykle się mnie nie słucha! — żachnęła się nagle tęga gosposia, dotychczas dyskutująca z Johnem o przepisie na pyszną szarlotkę. — Jest tyle innych określeń, ale musiał się ksiądz uczepić tego _cholerstwa_!

Pastor przewrócił oczami, jednak zaraz najzwyczajniej w świecie się roześmiał. 

— Przepraszam, Judith. Następnym razem postaram się nieco bardziej panować nad swoimi słowami.

— Cały czas się ksiądz stara! — pokręciła z oburzeniem głową, jednak ostatecznie nie miała zamiaru się kłócić. Najwidoczniej nie każdego można nauczyć dobrych manier i kwiecistego języka... — No ale nic! Trudno! Wierzę, że prędzej czy później da ktoś księdzu po nosie za takie słówka!

Neville w końcu postanowił napić się swojej kawy, a następnie znacząco odchrząknął, pragnąc powoli zakończyć spotkanie, którego atmosfera zaczynała robić się dla niego nieco krępująca. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie się kłócili — nawet jeśli cała sytuacja wydawała mu się zaskakująco komiczna.   
Wewnętrznie i tak pragnął, by wszystkie jego sprzeczki z Hanną były równie niewinne.

— Naprawdę dziękujemy za tę przesympatyczną gościnę, jednak chyba będziemy się już zbierać — oznajmił, powoli wstając od stołu. Sięgnął po zawieszony na oparciu krzesła płaszcz, a potem spojrzał na duchownego oraz jego gosposię. — Przed nami sporo pracy. Prawda, chłopcy?

Wypowiadając te słowa, skierował swój wzrok na Rona oraz Johna. Ci w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwali głowami, a po chwili również zaczęli zabierać wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Chociaż się nieco zasiedzieli — bo plebania była naprawdę przytulna, a pogoda za oknem nie należała do najpiękniejszych — trzeba było zabrać się za sprawy służbowe. Dowiedzieli się wszystkiego, co było im potrzebne, a teraz pozostała im wyłącznie weryfikacja, jak bardzo każda z tych informacji jest prawdziwa.   
Mieli nadzieję, że siedzący z nimi przy stole pastor nie był w stanie odczytać ich przynależności do pogańskiego świata. Przez to mógł przecież porządnie namieszać w prowadzonych przez nich śledztwie...

— W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Widefall zdecydowanie tego potrzebuje... — mruknął. — Z Bogiem, drogie dzieci. Niech Pan wam błogosławi. 

Neville narzucił na siebie swój długi, ciemny płaszcz.

— Bóg zapłać — odparł, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

To spotkanie zdecydowanie za bardzo namieszało mu w głowie...

✧

Według słów pastora, niewielki, drewniany domek stojący tuż przy plaży należał do poszukiwanej przez nich Carmen. Aurorzy mieli ogromną nadzieję, że poszukiwana przez nich staruszka będzie w stanie umożliwiającym sensowną rozmowę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że tego typ problemów nie będzie. Choć kto wie? Definicje _stanu umożliwiającego sensowną rozmowę_ mogły być przecież naprawdę różne...

Mężczyźni weszli do środka i rozejrzeli się po staromodnie urządzonym pomieszczeniu. Dom nie należał do szczególnie dużych, dlatego też od razu znaleźli się w salonie, pełnym nadszarpniętych zębem czasu mebli. W powietrzu unosił się zapach bryzy zmieszany ze wszechobecną stęchlizną. Neville przez ten mało przyjemny zapach mimo woli zmarszczył brwi, a później wzrokiem zaczął poszukiwać zamieszkującej to miejsce staruszki.

— Haaalooo... Zastaliśmy panią Stephenson? 

Niepewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Ron nie miał aż tylu obaw, dlatego szybko przejął inicjatywę i z uniesioną głową przeszedł przez niewielki salon. Jego rozmiar pozwolił dość prędko określić, że staruszka siedzi na fotelu i śledzi lecącą w telewizji operę mydlaną.   
Podeszli do niej, wierząc, że uda im się jej nie przestraszyć. Nie informowali jej przecież o planach odwiedzin...  
Kobieta jakby niechętnie odwróciła się w ich stronę i krótkim ruchem dłoni poprawiła swoje prostokątne okulary. 

— Czyżbym znowu zapomniała, że ktoś miał mnie odwiedzić? 

— Nie, nie, spokojnie. To po prostu my przychodzimy tak niespodziewanie... — powiedział Neville, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. — Dostaliśmy pani adres od pastora. 

— Mamy kilka pytań — wtrącił Ron, wyciągając z kieszeni niewielki notesik oraz pióro wieczne. — Carmen Stephenson, racja?

Wzrok Longbottoma powędrował na przyjaciela, jak zwykle przejmującego inicjatywę. Mimo woli przegryzł wargę, a potem lekko westchnął.  
Kobieta w międzyczasie skinęła twierdząco głową. 

— Tak, to ja — mruknęła, wyłączając telewizor. — A z kim ja mam przyjemność rozmawiać? Bo przyszło do mojego domu trzech rosłych dżentelmenów i nawet się nie przedstawi! Karygodne!

_Dlaczego w Widefall wszystkie babcie muszą być takie rozgadane? Już wystarczy, że muszę się w Londynie użerać z moją... Och, właśnie. Na pewno ucieszy się, jeśli kupię jej magnes..._

— Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom oraz John Williams z Biura Aurorów Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów — oznajmił rudowłosy, wyciągając i pokazując swoją oznakę. — Zajmujemy się sprawą zaginięcia dwójki młodych czarodziejów... cóż, nieczystej krwi. I podejrzewamy, że może nam pani trochę pomóc.

Carmen cmoknęła głośno i ponownie zlustrowała stojących w jej salonie czarodziejów. 

— A już myślałam, że do śmierci będę mieć z tym spokój... No nic! — odparła, zakładając nogę na nogę. Na Neville'u momentalnie zrobił wrażenie fakt, że kobieta w tym wieku jest jeszcze tak pełna życia... — Więc co chcecie o mnie wiedzieć? Bo podejrzewam, że chodzi o sprawę sprzed siedemdziesięciu lat.

_Zdecydowanie była w stanie umożliwiającym rozmowę._

— Trafiła pani w samo sedno. Pragniemy wyciągnąć na ten temat jak najwięcej... — mruknął Neville, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób włączyć w rozmowę. — Tak się składa, że posiadana przez nasz oddział sprawa jest łudząco podobna do tego, co przeżyła pani...

— Nie macie w tym swoim biurze jakichś akt? 

— Mamy... ale informacje z pierwszej ręki będą jednak o wiele bardziej użyteczne... Wiadomo. Ileż to się słyszało o sytuacjach, gdy ktoś składał fałszywe zeznania! Nawet pani nie wie, jak bardzo utrudnia to nam wszystkim pracę.

— Pan Longbottom, racja? — skrzyżowała ręce i spojrzała na nieco zestresowanego szatyna, z którego twarzy pod wzrokiem kobiety powoli zaczęły znikać wszystkie kolory. Mimo wszystko, nieśmiało przytaknął. — Merlinie, za moich czasów w Ministerstwie pracowali bardziej kompetentni ludzie. Czy wy znaleźliście odznaki w płatkach śniadaniowych?

Neville pragnął napomknąć, że pracę dostali tak naprawdę głównie przez znajomość z ówczesnym Ministrem Magii, jednak w ostatniej chwili zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
_Czy ta kobieta przez ostatnie lata żyła pod kamieniem?_

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pani kwestionuje nasze umiejętności. Po prostu uważamy, że po siedemdziesięciu latach wszystko mogło się jeszcze zmienić...

— Nic się nie zmieniło. Chociaż na świecie przez te wszystkie lata działy się naprawdę różne zbrodnie, moje życie raz na zawsze zostało zniszczone przez... — tu podwinęła rękawy białej, bawełnianej bluzki, odsłaniając wciąż dobrze widoczne ślady — nawet nie wiem co. Mówili, że to minie, jednak tak się nie stało! Spisali kilka raportów i zostawili mnie! Z wyczyszczoną pamięcią i dziwnymi znakami! Podobno robili mi tam Merlin wie co, ale ja nawet nie potrafię tego stwierdzić!

John spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoich towarzyszy. Podniesiony głos starszej kobiety jedynie jeszcze bardziej go zestresował. Starał się jednak robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
Ron w międzyczasie nałożył skuwkę na pióro i jak gdyby nigdy nic, schował wyciągnięte wcześniej przedmioty to kieszeni.

— Ale... ale podobno podawali pani eliksiry, które miały pobudzić pamięć... Uzdrowiciele starali się znaleźć sposób na...

— Jestem przez nie bezpłodna, psia mać! Mój mąż odszedł, gdy czwarty raz poroniłam! 

Neville poczuł dziwaczny ucisk w gardle. _Więc dlatego pani Stephenson nie chce rozmawiać z osobami, które nie mają żadnych konkretów? Sam bym jak najbardziej uciekał od tego tematu..._

— Tak bardzo nam przykro... — mruknął John, wyciągając w stronę staruszki dłoń. Ta jednak od razu ją odsunęła, nie chcąc okazywanej uprzejmości. 

— Niczego z tej waszej zakłamanej litości nie mam — burknęła, ponownie sięgając po pilota. — Idźcie. Więcej się ode mnie nie dowiecie, bo sama niczego nie wiem. Mam po dziurki w nosie tego wszystkiego. Dajcie mi po prostu w spokoju zdechnąć. Wiele mi nie zostało.

— To dlaczego najpierw tak chętnie chciałaś nas u siebie gościć? — zapytał Ron, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Myślałam, że faktycznie do czegoś się przydam — oznajmiła chłodnym głosem. — Ale macie tyle samo, co mieliśmy siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Gówno. A może nawet i jeszcze mniej? 

Neville poprawił uwierający go w szyję golf, a potem bez słowa skierował się do wyjścia z domku.

— Powodzenia, Longbottom. Pozdrów rodziców. Nawet w Widefall można było usłyszeć o tym przypadku. 

Udawał, że tego nie słyszał, nawet jeśli jego całe ciało zalał zimny pot. Nie chciał by ta przerażająca kobieta miała jakikolwiek związek z jego rodziną. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. 

✧

Stał przy brzegu, starając się uciekać przed nieco większymi falami. Nie chciał pomoczyć swoich butów, a na stanie z gołymi nogami było zdecydowanie zbyt zimno.   
Ron i John byli na dość późnym obiedzie — chociaż być może bardziej obiadokolacji.   
"Muszę zadzwonić do Hanny" rzucił do nich na odchodnym, a potem wyszedł z niewielkiej jadłodajni znajdującej się przy jednym z wyjść z plaży. Zaczynało robić się coraz ciemniej, a jego twarz można by było rozpoznać wyłącznie dzięki słabemu światłu z końcówki zapalonego papierosa.   
Do Hanny nie zadzwonił. Wysłał jej krótkiego SMSa, by przynajmniej się nie martwiła. Było to kłamstwo, które przez ostatnie miesiące cały czas spajało ich coraz bardziej zniszczony związek. Słowa pozornie dające Neville'owi chwilę wytchnienia i poczucia, że być może jest komuś na tym świecie jeszcze potrzebny.

"Kocham cię, skarbie. Tęsknię."

— Kurwa, Longbottom. Jesteś tchórzem — rzucił, od razu dziwiąc się swoją wulgarnością. — Pierdolonym idiotą.

Momentalnie ugryzł się w język, nie dopuszczając na niego kolejnych nieprzyjemnych słów. Skarcił się w myślach za refleksję wypowiedzianą na głos.   
To nie był czas na chwile słabości. Musiał działać. Aurorzy nie mogą przecież przechodzić kryzysów. Miał zadanie do wykonania i pragnął uwierzyć, że być może rozwiązanie zagadki pomoże mu w jakiś sposób ułożyć sobie życie.

Hanna odpisała.

"Ja ciebie też kocham i tęsknię :)"

Wielkie słowa. Małe kłamstwa. Dlaczego nie potrafił sprzeciwstawić się urokowi dziewczyny? Czyżby wizja samotnego życia z marudzącą mu nad głową babcią była dla niego aż tak przerażająca? Czy myśl o braku możliwości założenia szczęśliwej rodziny była dla niego na tyle przygnębiająca?   
Oj, jeszcze jak.   
Powoli zbliżał się do trzydziestki. Może to właśnie wtedy będzie musiał przeżyć swój monotonny proces*? Może to właśnie w tym wieku jego życie kompletnie się odmieni?   
Oby na lepsze.

Nawet nie dostrzegł, gdy po jego policzku zaczęła spływać łza. Powolna, gorąca, samotna. Prędko starł ją wierzchem dłoni.   
Głośno przełknął ślinę i dopalił papierosa do końca. Niedopałek ugasił o pokrywę śmietnika, a potem ostatni raz spojrzał w stronę zadziwiająco spokojnego, głośno szumiącego morza.

_Przestań się mazać. Jesteś przecież w pięknym miejscu._

Ruszył w drogę powrotną. A nuż ryba z frytkami nieco poprawi mu samopoczucie? Rozmowa z chłopaki powinna nieco wybić mu z głowy te wszystkie smęty. 

_Jeszcze będzie dobrze._

─────────────

*nawiązanie do _Procesu_ Franza Kafki. Główny bohater rozpoczął proces w dniu swoich trzydziestych urodzin.

**Tytuł rozdziału nawiązuje do piosenki _So Close_ Ólafura Arnaldsa. Swego czasu wciągnęłam się w _Broadchurch_ i pewnie widać to po miejscu akcji tego rozdziału ;)


End file.
